


Assassin's Tales Vol. 4

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Fourth Volume of Assassin's Creed One Shots.Ratings will vary from story to story.Tags will be added as more stories are added.





	1. It Seemed a Good Idea-Jacob Frye/Reader

“You think you’re funny?”

“I think I’m adorable.”

“You may think you are adorable, but I can name one man right now who doesn’t think so right now and that is Sgt. Abberline.” You replied tartly. “He didn’t find your little stunt down at the docks funny at all. “

Thinking it over a second, Jacob said “Well to be fair, it seemed a good idea at the time”

“I’m having a hard time trying to understand why you and the Rooks thought it was a good idea to swipe a bunch of police uniforms and walk down to the docks.” You replied.

“Well…” Jacob stammered, not wanting to look you in the eye.

“I’m listening” You replied, slightly annoyed.

“Well when we came up with the idea, we were kind of drunk. And one of the Rooks was going on about how good he would look in a coppers uniform. I told him that I would look better and we decided there was only one way to find out.” Jacob replied.

“Wait, you stole police uniforms just to see who would look better in one!?” You asked incredulously.

“Yes. We went to the station and we snuck in through Freddy’s window….”

“More like you broke it.” You retorted.

“A minor detail.” Jacob admitted “Anyways, we found the store room, changed into them and showed the other Rooks. No one wanted to admit to who looked better, so we decided to let the public decide.”

“So that’s why Freddy found your clothes there.” You replied rubbing your eyes. “So how did you end up down at the docks?”

“Well, as we walked along, because it was so late, almost no one was out. We knew that a bunch of ships had come in and so the pubs at the dock would be busy.”

“Oh god…” You groaned.

“Yeah. We walked in and before we could say anything, that’s when the fight broke out. They thought we were there on a raid.” Jacob said sheepishly. “So when the real coppers showed up, it turned into more of a mess.”

“A mess is right, Jacob. I had to give the pub owner about a third of our club earnings to convince them to not press charges. From what Freddy told me, the only reason you and the Rooks are not in jail is because there are not enough cells. And all for a little vanity” You sighed heavily.

Pulling you into his lap and putting on a pouty face, Jacob said “I’m sorry love. We just wanted a bit of fun.” Hoping that would be enough to get him back on your good side.

Looking at him trying every trick he could think of, tricks that had always worked in the past, despite yourself, you could feel yourself melting a bit at him trying to be cute. You hated when he did that, because it always worked.

“Did you at least give the uniforms back?” You asked.

“Yes we did…except…” Jacob started to say.

“Jacob…”

“I kind of kept the one I wore.” He admitted with a goofy smile on his face.

“Why?” You asked. “Please tell me it’s for infiltration reasons.”

“Um…” He stammered, looking side to side.

“I wanted to see what you thought of me in one, so I thought I’d wear it one night.” He said, turning a bit red.

Burying you face in your hands you said “Jacob Frye, you may drive me insane yet.”


	2. Answered Prayers-Ezio Auditore/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an amazing piece of fan art created by the incredibly talented @riense Go check out their work, you will not regret it :)
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36862971

Walking through the market one beautiful morning, you couldn’t help but feel as if someone was watching you. Not only that was someone watching you, but watching you closely. You had no idea how you knew, but you couldn’t help but feel as if that person could see through you.

You did your best to ignore the feeling and to just go on about your day, visiting all the different merchants. You told yourself you were just imagining things and as much as you wanted to believe it, there was a small part of you that found the idea tantalizing. Who could be watching you, you wondered. Could it be him? Had he returned?

Thinking of him, you couldn’t help but smile. Those dark eyes of his. That scar that crossed his lips, making him look even more dashing to you. His white and red robes, which always made him stand out amongst the crowd, always made your heart skip a beat when you saw them.

As far as you knew he had not returned yet. He had left weeks ago, only telling you that he would return as soon as he could and that he loved you. He had given no indication when he would return, and now all you could do was wait and pray. Such as it was loving a man like him.

The feeling continued to eat away at you. The harder you tried to ignore it, the stronger it got, until you couldn’t see anything white or red without hoping that it was him. Thinking there was nothing for it, you began searching through the market for him. Knowing he could be anywhere, hiding in plain sight, you looked everywhere he could possibly be hiding. Behind stalls, in alley ways, in doorways, you left no stone unturned in your search for him. Not seeing him anywhere, you looked up to the rooftops, just in case he might be watching you from above. There was no sign anywhere.

After searching for a while with no luck, you gave up. Disappointed, you decided to visit the church off the market to light a candle and say a quick prayer before returning home. As you approached the church, passing a wagon full of hay, that feeling of being watched returned much stronger than ever, almost driving you to the verge of tears because you feared being disappointed further.

Walking inside the chapel, you went up to the altar and lit a candle first. Kneeling down, you said the same prayers that you had been saying for weeks, with as much love and hope as you could muster, despite the pain in your heart and the tears forming in your eyes. You didn’t know if it helped at all but you figured it was all you could do, so you did it.

Finishing your prayers, you stood up, wiped your eyes and gathered your things. As you did so, you heard a strange noise, like a dull thud coming from outside. Thinking it was nothing more than someone dropping something, you walked towards the doors and out of the chapel.

As you stepped outside, your eyes still damp and your heart still heavy, you didn’t noticed that there was someone standing by the hay cart, someone who wasn’t there when you walked into the chapel.

“Ciao amour mio” A voice rang out. A voice that always made your heart stop, always made you smile. A voice that could only belong to one man.

Looking around, your eyes quickly fell on the person by the hay cart. Sitting on it, wearing his white and red robes, with bits of hay in his hair and a most pleasing smile on his face was the man you had searched for and prayed for: Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

No sooner did he lift up his arms, than you dropped your belongings and rushed straight to him, your eyes filling with tears again, but tears of joy this time. As you reached him, Ezio picked you up and swung you around, making you laugh before he sat you down gently and bringing his lips to yours, making your heart nearly burst with happiness.

Breaking the kiss and bringing his hands to your face, Ezio gently wiped the tears from your face and pulled you back into his arms, more grateful than he could ever express that he was home with you again.

As Ezio held you said a few more prayers to God, a prayer thanking him for Ezio’s safe return and a prayer that he would not have to leave you again any time soon.


	3. Welcome to the Family-Ezio Auditore/Reader

Walking along the busy streets of Venezia with your beloved Ezio, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. The two of you were on the way to the home of a friend of his for supper and you were slated to meet the people Ezio called his adopted family at supper.

It seemed as if everyone was out and about today and it seemed as if all of them were watching the two of you with great fascination. No one openly said anything but you couldn’t help but feel as if everyone were looking askance at the two of you.

Even though the two of you had been together awhile now, it still baffled you how someone such as Ezio Auditore, a man known far and wide for being both handsome and quite charming could have fallen for someone like you. Where he was tall, you were shorter. Where he was more outgoing, you were more reserved. In fact you were so reserved in the company of others that in the past, some previous lovers had accused you of being snobbish to others.

You had tried explaining to them that it you were not trying to be snobbish, but that you needed time to become more comfortable around others. It often led to fights and it often led to tears. So many in the past just didn’t understand how shy you were and that if given a chance to adjust, you would speak more. But even then, previous lovers had seen fit to speak over you anyways.

Holding tightly to Ezio’s arm, you tried to ease your nervousness by focusing on him instead of the crowd. Ezio picked up on this, smiled and reached over to kiss you on the cheek. This helped to alleviate some of it. Looking over at him, you thought of all the things you loved about him.

First was his gentle smile, a smile marked by a thin scar that he had gotten as a result of a fight, a fight he had told you about the day he met you. You couldn’t help but think it made him more of a dashing figure, the same way his white and red robes did so.

There was also the way he set about courting you. At first he left things like flowers and small gifts, things that were beautiful, but not things you were used to receiving. After he had discovered that you loved to read and that you especially enjoyed to read classic stories, he made it his mission to find out what books you loved and almost every he would come see you, he would have one of those very books with him. Not only this, but he would ask you about the books and listen to you talk for hours about them. There had even been times when the two of you would sit outside in the warm sun and he would ask you to read to him, just because according to him, he wanted to hear your lovely voice. You would indulge him and he would always listen with rapt attention.

The longer you had been together, the more you opened up to him. All the things that you loved, that previous lovers had written off as foolish, Ezio wanted to know more about and because he had shown you such consideration, you made sure to return the favor, surprising Ezio when you would recall something he once spoke to you about. The man that many had written off as nothing more than a ladies man had shown you so much of himself, so much that he had never shown others. He had shown through his actions that he adored you and everything about you.

Arriving at the home of his friend Leonardo, you felt your nerves beginning to falter further. Before he knocked on the door, Ezio pulled you to him. Bringing his hands to your face he spoke gently “Are you sure you want to do this mio caro?”

A part of you wanted to leave already. A part of you worried that because you wouldn’t know anyone but Ezio that you would find yourself lost in the shuffle again. But here you were, you might as well see it through.

“Im sure. I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing. I just hope they like me.” You said nervously.

“I know they will adore you mio caro, just like I do” Ezio replied, kissing you gently.

As Ezio knocked on the door, you held his arm tighter. Unsure of how his group would greet you, you felt yourself hiding behind Ezio a bit. Not even a moment later, Ezio’s friend Leonardo answered with quite the smile on his face. Bringing Ezio in for a big hug first, Leonardo then turned to you and greeted you as if you were an old friend of his.

Quickly, Leonardo led the two of you in and as Ezio introduced you to the group of people he called family, they all came forward quickly and much like Leonardo, they welcomed you as if you had already been a part of their group for a long time. Stunned by such open affection, you didn’t know what to say at first. Having been told by Ezio that you were a bit shy, the group made it their mission to make sure you felt comfortable.

As Ezio joined you and held your hand, he watched as you chatted with them. Never before had you been in a group that was so welcoming and you listened intently as they all told a story about Ezio over dinner, making Ezio blush and making you giggle.

As the evening wound down, as you relaxed in Ezio’s arms, you observed the ones he called family and after spending a wonderful dinner with them, it was easy to see how special they were to him and to have been able to meet them and to know you counted among them made you smile greatly.

You were so relaxed in Ezio’s arms that you didn’t feel him reach into his pocket to pull out something very special. Something he had made especially for you. Seeing that Ezio had brought it out, the others suddenly grew quiet and watched intently as Ezio gently let you go and got down on one knee. 

Quickly noticing that all eyes were on you, you looked down at Ezio and saw what he had for you, the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.

Bringing your hands to your face, you couldn’t help but cry a bit as Ezio, in front of those he loved most, asked you to be his wife. You were so taken by surprise you couldn’t say anything, all you could do was nod your head “Yes” to the great cheers of everyone there.

No sooner had Ezio slipped the ring on and given you a big kiss than the others came over to hug you, each of them whispering “Welcome to the family”.


	4. The Well-Read Stranger- Arno Dorian/Reader

Working in a bookstore was probably the best job anyone could ask for, especially when the person in question is a voracious reader such as yourself. Having been a bookworm all of your life, there was nothing better than picking up a book and instantly be transported away to another world, especially worlds that were only possible in books. Being able to share your love of stories with others, watching others discover a new favorite and getting to look through the latest books when they first came out and getting paid for it? You couldn’t think of anything better.

One Sunday afternoon, you were shelving some new arrivals in the paranormal romance section, one of your favorite genres. It was a genre that others often scoffed at but with its fanciful characters, far away worlds and storylines that had more cheese than a sandwich, you couldn’t get enough. They were fun reads and sometimes after a long day, they were the best kind of reads.

As you continued your work, you happened to glance up and over in the classics section, you saw someone thumbing through the books. Looking him over, he was tall, had dark hair, was dressed in clothes that looked tailored to his fine form, he was probably the most handsome man you had ever seen in the store.

Quickly finishing with the books in your section, you left your cart but a moment to go see if he needed help. But before you could get there, another co-worker managed to get their first. You didn’t get very close to him, but you got close enough to hear him speak in a wonderful French accented voice and instantly you melted in place. Thinking there was nothing for it, you went back to your cart and continued working, stealing glances at the handsome stranger when you could, wondering to yourself what his favorite books were.

Later on that day, you found out that very stranger was the talk of all your fellow workers. It seemed as if everyone who saw him swooned over him and they all couldn’t get enough of his voice and his gentle demeanor. Still bummed you hadn’t had the chance to speak with him, you clocked out and left, think that was probably the last you would see of him.

Over the next few days, the stranger was there and often for hours at a time. He could usually be found in the classics section or sitting in one of the wingback chairs in the reading area, keeping to himself, with a new classic each time. Often the employees would bicker quietly over who got to go ask him if he needed anything. You did your best to stay out of it. As much as you wanted to be the one to approach him, you always enjoyed it more when you could just observe him. That and you yourself always hated to be interrupted while engrossed in a book.

A few days later, you were hard at work setting up a display for the latest book from a series about werewolves. Since your boss knew you were a fan of such works, they had tasked you with setting up the display, knowing you would come up with something creative and thanks to a few extras from around the store, you had come up with something that you felt the crowd would enjoy.

Finishing up the display, you picked up a copy the book and flipped through it. The first one in the series had been a fun read and you hoped the second would be the same. From what you could glean from the first chapter, the second book was promising to be even better and you decided you would add the book to your list.

You found yourself so engrossed in the book you didn’t hear anyone sneak up behind you.

“Any good?” Came a very sexy voice.

Nearly jumping out of your skin, you turned to see who it was: it was the Stranger himself. Standing there dressed in well-tailored clothes, his dark hair styled back and wearing the most charming smile you had ever seen, for a second you found you couldn’t speak.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” He spoke gently.

Embarrassed that not only had he caught you out, but caught you out reading something that you felt he might scoff at, you tried to brush it off.

“It’s…ok…” You stammered, holding the book up, trying to keep you cool and failing at it.

Laughing softly he said “Have you read the first one?”

Unsure if he was really being polite, you measured your response carefully.

“Yeah, I have.” You spoke softly. “I know it’s not Shakespeare but still…”

“It doesn’t have to be Shakespeare to be good. All that matters is that one enjoys it” He spoke, his French accent making you blush a bit. Looking him over further, you noticed his eyes were a whiskey color and over part of his face was a thin red scar. You could only imagine how he earned such a scar, the imaginative part of you liked to think he earned it in a duel.

“Have you read the first one?” You asked, not sure of what to say and wanting to hear more of his voice.

“I’ve not had the chance to, I admit. I don’t get to read as much as I would like these days. My work keeps me busy.” He smiled sheepishly.

“What is it that you do?” You asked, unconsciously holding the book to your chest.

“I run a café.” He replied, diverting his eyes a moment, as if there was more to it.

“Like a diner?” You asked.

“It’s more like a coffee shop I suppose. We have coffee, desserts. And we even have a stage for performances.” He said.

“What kind of performances have you had?” You asked, genuinely curious.

“Mostly plays. Anyone who wants to put on one can. “He replied. “We’ve seen everything from Ibsen to Williams and yes, some Shakespeare.”

“That sounds like my kind of place.” You said, eager to see it for yourself.

“(Y/N)? I need you to unload the truck” Came the voice of your boss over your earpiece.

“Duty calls” The man said, smiling a bit sadly.

“So it does. I best go. Definitely read the first one of these if you get the chance.” You said holding the book up a moment before setting it back down.” It’s a fun read”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He replied smiling.

“(Y/N)? You coming?” Your boss called again.

“On my way” You replied. “Take care Sir.”

“Same to you” He said as he watched you walk off. No sooner had you got to the truck than you realized that you hadn’t even gotten the handsome strangers name and silently kicked yourself for it. Even though he had been in the last few days, who knew if he would come back again?

Hours later, as you clocked out and went to walk out the door, one of your fellow employees at the checkout counter called out for you. Walking over to the desk, they handed you a copy of the new book from the werewolf series and said “He left this for you.”

“He?” You asked, your heart jumping up into your throat.

“The sexy Frenchman. He brought it up, bought the first one and this one and said to leave it for you. You must have made quite the impression on him” They teased, a hint of jealousy in their voice.

Taking the book, you saw there was a card placed in it. Looking it over, you saw it was a business card for a place called the Café Theatre. At the bottom was the name Arno Dorian.

“Arno? So that’s his name.”

Flipping the card over, in flowing script were the words “Will you join me for a cup and tell me how it turns out?”


	5. Love and Acceptance-Jacob Frye/Reader

Laying there on the couch in Jacobs private train car, you didn’t know how the two of you were managing to stay on the couch. As you two had snuck onto the train for a rendezvous, no sooner had the two of you locked the doors than Jacob had pulled you into his arms, quickly making work of your assassin robes and his before pulling you onto the couch for a wonderous bit of lovemaking.

After the two of you had finished, Jacob put himself against the back of the couch as much as he could and pulled you into his chest, holding you tightly and planting numerous kisses on your forehead, making you sigh and smile with contentment.

You and Jacob had been seeing each other for awhile now and the longer that the two of you were together, the more blissful things seemed to get. You had never expected to fall for the leader of the Rooks, a man known all over London for being brash, reckless, and always eager for a scrap. But from the moment you met him, he had done nothing but treat you like a queen.

To the shock of all who knew him, anytime you were around, it was as if Jacob, a true force of nature, was instantly calmed. He went from being the center of it all to focusing only on you. Nothing else mattered to him when you were near.

You didn’t know it but there were so many things about you that Jacob adored. The way your eyes would dance when you laughed. The way you could calm him down simply by taking his hand in yours. It was the way he could talk to you about anything and you would listen to him without judgment. Not only that, but he loved how you were open and honest with him, without being cruel. He could truly be himself around you and for that, he found himself falling in love with you.

After a few moments of blissful silence, you raised your head up to kiss him. As he brought his lips to yours, that same mouth that only a short time ago was eager in its movements, was now tender and loving. 

Smiling at him, a question came forth from the back of your mind. It was something you had meant to ask him earlier, but you had been so caught up in his kiss that the words quickly faded from your mind.

Taking a finger and tracing it along his jaw you felt like there was no time the present to ask him. “Why do you love me?” You said, looking into his eyes. In a gentle voice with a hint of sadness he said, “Because you make me feel like for once, I am not a mistake, I’m just me.”

To hear a man like Jacob Frye, say that he felt as if he were a mistake instantly broke your heart. It also made you want to confront those who had made him feel this way. Even though you knew him in ways that they others didn’t and never could, to know that he carried this pain with him explained so much about him and the kind of personal he put on for the rest of the world. Putting your hand on his cheek you said firmly, but gently “Jacob Frye, you are so many things at once, but you are not a mistake. Anyone who thinks so doesn’t deserve you.”

Jacob started to protest until you brought a finger to his lips and said “Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I’ve seen every part of you there is, just as you have seen every part of me there is. And I love you for it. I love everything that makes you who you are. Especially the part of you that loves and accepts me for who I am. You are who you are. There is no mistake about that.”

His heart swelling with love and completely stunned by your words, Jacob pulled you even closer to him, beyond grateful to have you in his life. The man who had once thought he would never find someone who would love and accept him completely had finally found everything he had ever wanted, and he was bound and determined to never let it go.


	6. Priorities-Crawford Starrick/Reader

Walking through the door of your home, you could have dropped there and then in the foyer. It seemed as if, from the second you walked out into the world today, that the whole world itself had woken up on the wrong side. You had planned to simply shop and have lunch with a few friends, but while things happened on schedule, everything else about them seemed to have gone wrong.

The shopping had involved trying to find a dress to wear to a formal function, but it seemed as if everyone else had decided to shop for the same thing and so there were little options left. Settling for something simple just to have the search over with, you left the store to meet your friends for lunch.

You hadn’t been there for 5 minutes before you found yourself wishing you hadn’t gone. Before you had arrived, a few of your other friends had gotten into a discussion that had quickly turned heated. So heated that you ended up faking a phone call to get out of lunch.

Between the less than stellar search, the miserable brief lunch, the poor attitudes of everyone else, you decided to call it good and return home.

As you walked in, you could hear voices from the library, not only that, they were raised ones. Deciding that you were not going to bother, you simply walked past the library, the doors opened and head up to your bedroom for some peace and quiet.

Dropping the bags unceremoniously on the floor, you took a seat on the bed. After a few moments, you decided that perhaps something else was in order. Walking into the ornate master bath, you began filling the tub with warm water and bath salts. Climbing in and closing your eyes, the warmth of the water helped to sooth you some, but even so, you still wished the day had come with a re-do option.

Suddenly feeling a few fingers running through your hair, you heard the words “Bad day my love?”

Opening your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of your husband Crawford Starrick sitting next to the tub. How he managed to sneak in without you hearing, you didn’t know, but you certainly were not objecting to his presence.

Smiling softly back at him you replied “I’ve had better. I thought you were in meeting.”

“I was, but when I saw you come home early and you didn’t come in to say hello, I ended it.” He replied gently.

“I thought this was an important meeting” You said.

“Nothing is more important than my wife. Not even the Templar Order.” He said gently, giving you a very tender kiss,his touch and his soothing voice making all the stress of the day disappear.

“I’ve an idea my love. I’ll cancel the dinner meeting and make it just dinner for us.” Crawford said.

“Are you sure?” You asked, surprised that he offered.

“I’m quite sure my love. The others can handle this business for once. I’ve different priorities tonight.” He spoke.

“Alright love. Let me finish here and I’ll start getting ready here in a bit.” You replied smiling. Giving him a quick kiss, Crawford left the room.

Watching him leave the room, the biggest smile crossed your face. The day may have started less than stellar, but it would end on a much better note.

Today wasn’t such a bad day after all.


	7. A Sweet Welcome-Arno Dorian/Reader

Having just returned to the Café Theatre that evening, you called out for your husband, but there was no response. The two of you had been sent out on separate missions that day and you had managed to finish yours a bit early, so you went home in hopes that the same had happened for him.

Walking throughout your living quarters, there was no sign of Arno. Knowing now that all you could do was wait, you decided that it would be a good opportunity to have a nice long bath and perhaps read a bit.

While waiting for the tub to fill, you decided an extra touch was needed. Grabbing a few candles and lighting them, you set them on the table next to the tub and stripped down. Climbing in, the warm water instantly soothed you after such a busy day and you closed your eyes a moment and let your mind wander.

Unbeknownst to you, a certain husband of yours was home. Having arrived shortly before you and wanting to surprise you, Arno had gone down into the wine cellars and had selected a bottle of your favorite wine and grabbed a few glasses. As he made his way up back the stairs, he heard movement from your living quarters.

Getting closer, he heard water running and realized you were home. Smiling to himself, he waited until he heard you get in the tub and quietly walked back in. Setting the glasses down, he poured some wine for each of you.

Knowing that you would probably stay in the tub for a bit, Arno thought it would be a nice surprise to bring the wine to you now. As he picked up the glasses and started to make his way over there, a devious thought came to his mind. If you didn’t know that he was home….

Still relaxing in the tub with your eyes closed, you didn’t hear footsteps. Your mind was far more concerned with thoughts of how you might welcome your husband home later and those thoughts quickly turned from sweet to sinful. You could wait for him naked on the table, as you had done before. You could wait for him clad only in a thin wrap in front of the hearth. There were so many ways you could welcome him home that it was tough to choose. And not knowing when he would return also meant you could be in for a long wait.

You were still resting with your eyes closed and no closer to deciding when you heard a gentle, soothing voice say “Bonjour Mon Cheri”

Startled, you sat up and opened your eyes. Standing there, holding two glasses of wine, wearing nothing but the smile on his face was none other than Arno.

Giggling madly at the sight of him and happy that he was already home, you carefully stood up to meet him. With both glasses in one hand, with the other Arno brought you in for a kiss, with him biting a bit on your lower lip, making you blush a bit.

“When did you get home?” You asked.

“Maybe an hour ago.” He replied.

“Why didn’t I see you?”

“I was down in the cellar trying to pick the perfect bottle to welcome you home with. When I heard you in the bath, I thought I would surprise you.” He replied sweetly, letting you go and handing you one of the glasses. Taking a sip from it, you could tell he had brought up a bottle of your favorite red wine.

Looking up and down his chiseled form, made even more enticing by candlelight, you sat your glass down carefully and pulled him back to you, the feel of him against you warming you more than the wine itself.

“Since you are already stripped, will you join me and tell me all about your day? I’ll even wash your back for you” You teased.

His lips against yours he purred “Only if I can wash all of you.”

Setting his glass down, Arno carefully climbed into the tub with you and pulled you back down and against him. Truly relaxed for the first time, you relished the feel of your husband’s hands as he washed all the worries and cares of the day away from you and you looked forward to doing the same for him.

Even if it took all night to do so.


	8. It's Just a Little Crush-Jacob Frye/Reader

It was one thing to have a crush. It was another thing to have a crush on your boss. It was something else entirely to have a crush on a man known as the most dangerous gangster in London, but here you were.

It was the last thing you expected the day you joined the Rooks. Having proven yourself quite skilled in many areas, you were taken down to the Seven Belles tavern for a party. It was then that you actually met the man you would be answering too. Tall, strongly built, scarred and too handsome for his own good, it was quite the sight for your fellow Rooks to see someone like you, someone bold and brash reduced to a bit of a blushing mess in the face of your new boss.

At first you played it off as just being nervous to be working for a man such as Sir Jacob Frye, but the others quickly noticed that as soon as the boss would walk into the room, you would go from being lively to more quiet than a church mouse. They would gently rib you about it from time to time, but they never said a word otherwise. That and they knew what you were capable of. Besides, you were not the first Rook to have the hots for the boss.

You hoped that as time went on that the crush would go away, but that had yet to happen. Often times if Jacob needed someone to be a lookout or some job in which you wouldn’t be near him, you would take it. As much as you liked and respected him, you feared that you wouldn’t be able to do the job if you were a blushing mess. You didn’t want your crush to get in the way and have him think less of you for it.

It was nearly a year after joining the Rooks and your crush was as strong as ever, if not stronger. In an effort to perhaps make it go away, after a bit, you slowly started working with Jacob directly, in hopes that maybe getting used to being around him would help. It only made your feelings for him run deeper.

One day, in the bar car aboard Bertha, you were chatting with one of your fellow Rooks. He, much like the others was aware of your crush and out of the blue he asked, “Do you think the boss knows you like him?”

“If he does, he’s made no mention of it. He treats me the same as he does everyone else.” You replied, a bit sad.

“Have you ever thought about telling him?” Your friend asked.

“And get laughed at? I don’t think so.” You replied, the idea of Jacob laughing at you filling you with fear.

“I doubt he would do that. The boss isn’t like others.” You friend said.

“That’s what makes it tough though, he isn’t. Most others keep a good distance or would mess around with someone behind everyone’s back. I maybe crazy enough to have feelings for a gang leader, but I’m not crazy enough to be someone’s secret.” You said, taking a long drink of your ale.

It was at that moment, Jacob himself walked into the bar car, to the greetings of everyone except you. You were too busy trying to choke down your ale and to hide your red face. You friend seemed to find the sight funny.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Jacob. He had noticed from the beginning that anytime he was around, you would become a different person. He would see you from a distance laughing and having fun with the others, but the second he walked up, it was as if another person took your place.

At the beginning, Jacob assumed that you were simply nervous around him. Perhaps even a bit scared. But Jacob had watched you on missions from a distance enough to know that few things if any scared you. He had seen you take on Blighters twice your size with no problems. He also knew you as someone willing to take on jobs that the others didn’t want, and it was your willingness to do what had to be done that had made Jacob grow to respect you as member of the Rooks.

Over time, that respect grew into something more. He found himself hoping at times that you would volunteer for missions in which you would work with him so that he might get to know you better, but it had taken awhile before you would do so and even then, you were shy and you two were never alone. Jacob had never seen you shy around anyone but him and it wasn’t until Evie had pointed it out one day that it hit him, that you had feelings for him

Jacob tried to dismiss it, thinking that Evie was mistaken. He dismissed it if only because he worried that you might leave the Rooks if you knew he felt the same way. He had wondered how to approach you about it but because he didn’t know you as well as the others, he wasn’t sure how.

Quickly finishing your ale, you excused yourself, saying you had some things to pick up at the Seven Bells for the club, leaving your friend smirking, knowing the real reason. As soon as you let, Jacob took your spot next to your friend.

“Listen Lad, I’ve got some questions…”

After finishing up business at the Seven Bells, you grabbed a bag to take back to the train and walked out. No sooner had you stepped out the door when you heard “(Y/N), there you are.”

Turning around, you saw it was none other than Jacob, walking over to you with a smile on his face. “I’ve been waiting for you. I’ve got a bit of a mission and it’s something only you can help me with. Care to join me?”

Stunned that he had found you and cornered you like this, you hoped and prayed your face wasn’t too red.

“I. Yes boss.” You stammered, kicking yourself internally.

Walking along the streets in Whitechapel, Jacob was being his usual chatty self, peppering you with questions about yourself that you barely managed to answer, you were so nervous. It also didn’t help that he was throwing his most charming smiles at you.

After a bit, Jacob said “So (Y/N), I just happened upon a secret earlier and I was wondering if you knew anything about it.”

“What..secret?” You asked, your heart racing.

“A little bird told me a secret about another little bird. A little bird that just happens to be walking with me right now.” Jacob said teasingly.

“And what would that be?” You asked, fearing the worst.

“Before I tell you though, there is something I’m curious about.” He asked, dropping his teasing tone and adopting a gentler one “Do I scare you?” he asked.

Surprised not only at the question but his tone, you froze a moment before you answered “No boss, you don’t. I wouldn’t work for someone that I’m scared of.”

“Truly I don’t scare you?” He asked.

“No, you don’t.” You admitted. “Then again, I’ve never been easily scared”

“So, I’ve noticed. I’ve watched you charge into things that some of the others wouldn’t go near.” Jacob said admiringly.

Emboldened a bit by his tone, you replied “Well, when one is a woman and wants to be taken seriously, that’s what we have to do.”

“You sound like my sister.” Jacob replied.

“I hope that is a good thing boss. I happen to admire her” You confessed without meaning to.

Looking back to him, Jacob smiled at that. Jacob had always been someone to appreciate when another was straightforward with him and learning now that you were, beneath your shyness, he found his feelings for you growing.

“So, what is this secret boss?” You asked, your nerve growing a bit.

“Oh yes. A little bird told me that you have feelings for someone. Someone…very important.” Jacob teased a bit.

“There are a lot of important people, boss.” You noted.

“They also said that this person is handsome.” He continued, in that alluring voice of his. “Very handsome in fact.” 

“Again, that’s a lot of people boss.” You replied.

Stopping for a moment, Jacob said holding up his bracer “Alright then, how many of them do you know wear one of these?”

Realizing that he knew, you swallowed your breath and silently cursed whomever revealed your secret.

“Which little bird may I ask told you boss?” You replied.

“Oh, don’t be too hard on him. After all, he answers to me.” Jacob replied smirking. Moving a bit closer to you, he spoke gently “So, is it true?”

Thinking you might as well confess and get the humiliation over with, you replied “Yes, boss it is. I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you. There, it’s out there now, my dirty little secret.”

Steeling yourself for his reaction, you were shocked by the sight of him lowering his hand and taking yours in it, caressing your fingers gently, making you blush.

“Good. I was hoping it was.” He replied, shocking you further. “ And don’t worry (Y/N), you wouldn’t be my secret.”


	9. The World Awakens-Malik al Sayaf/Reader

The morning had come far too soon in Malik’s view, it had been that way for some time. Having fallen asleep out in the courtyard after a very romantic evening with you, he had fallen asleep hoping that the night would last forever, but it never did.

Wiping his eyes, he glanced over to you and saw that you were still asleep. Taking a moment to smile at the sight of your heavenly form, Malik reached out and pulled you closer to him, kissing your forehead gently and breathing in your scent.

Taking his hand, he ran his fingers through your hair for a moment, before bringing his hand to your cheek, caressing it gently. As he watched you sleep, Malik silently marveled at how peaceful you were, just as he marveled at how you always, just with your mere presence alone, always filled him with a sense of peace. After the last few years, ever since losing more than he thought possible, having you in his life was true blessing.

After a bit you began to stir. With your eyes slowly fluttering, Malik tilted your face up to his and gently kissed you, making you smile and sigh with contentment. Opening your eyes completely, being greeted by the sight of Malik’s warm smile and the feel of his gentle touch always made each morning even more special.

With the memory of the night before still fresh in your minds, Malik brought you in for another kiss. One gentle kiss soon became several, several gentle kisses soon gave way to more passionate ones as you wrapped your arms around him and as Malik moved on top of you, you wrapped your legs around his waist.

Nothing else registered to the two of you. Not the sounds of the city beginning to wake up, not the sounds of the eagles above the Bureau, and certainly not the sounds of someone climbing up along the side of the Bureau wall.

No sooner had Altair Ibn-La’Ahad reached the opening of the Bureau than he was greeted by the sight of something he didn’t expect, both you and Malik in the throughs of lovemaking. Keeping his thoughts to himself, Altair simply and respectfully turned and left.

He could always come back later.


	10. The Things We Never Expect-Jacob Frye/Samuel Croft (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Character of Samuel Croft is an Original Character and is a Transgender Male

Having finished the mission earlier than he expected to, Jacob Frye was in an exceptional mood. Since today was a most important day to him, this meant he would have plenty of time to take care of a few bits of personal business on the way home. Giving the Rooks a few last-minute instructions, he went to check with Evie before he left.

“So today is the big day is it? Is everything ready?” She asked.

“I’ll be checking on my way home, I certainly hope so.” Jacob replied.

“Are you excited?” Evie asked, smiling at her brothers plans.

Taking a moment to think about what he had planned, Jacob couldn’t help but smile. This was something he had been looking forward to for weeks and now that it was here, the evening couldn’t get there fast enough.

“Very much so. I just hope he likes it.” Jacob admitted.

“I never thought I would see a romantic side of you Jacob.” Evie admitted “But he really has brought it out of you.”

“That he has Evie.” Jacob replied smiling.

“Well you had better get going then. Give Samuel my best” Evie said.

And with that Jacob, stepped off the train at the depot and set about making a few stops, hoping that everything would be perfect for tonight.

While Jacob was tending to his business, another gentleman in Whitechapel was finishing up a bit of last minute business himself. Preparing to leave the tea shop, he purchased a few packages of his favorite and as he left, the clerk called out “Enjoy your day Mr. Croft.”

To any other person, it would have been just another courtesy, but to Samuel, to hear his name, his chosen name spoken so openly, always brought a big smile to his face. As Samuel walked down the street towards his lodgings, a few others called out greetings to him. 

Samuel had never expected to find what he had in London. He had arrived months ago, hoping that here he could build the life he always wanted, a life where he could truly be himself. Samuel had done that, and while it hadn’t always been easy, he had done it and he also found something he never expected.

Arriving at his lodgings, Samuel walked inside and called out “Jacob?”. He knew there was a chance that he wasn’t home yet, his lover kept odd hours. Walking over to the table, he saw a small note left at his place. Opening it up, it simply read “I love you.”

For as long as Samuel had known Jacob, he had never really known him to be the poetic type when it came to leaving love notes. He preferred to be straight forward, as was with all other things. Even if Jacob wasn’t one to wax poetic, he still showed his love in other ways and they were often in ways Samuel didn’t expect.

Not knowing when Jacob would return, Samuel decided to put the kettle on and perhaps sit down and read a bit. The shift at the pub had been a busy one, not helped by the bits of pain he felt in his lower stomach, aches that were a monthly occurrence, he was eager to take something for the pain and relax as much as he could.

As Jacob finished the last of his errands, he made his way back to his lodgings, carrying a large parcel with him. Having made sure that everything was in order for tonight, he walked the rest of the way home with a large smile on his face. He guessed that Samuel would more than likely be home by now and if it wasn’t for the parcel he was carrying, Jacob might have run the rest of the way home to see him.

Just thinking of Samuel never failed to put a smile on his face. Having met him one night at the Seven Bells tavern, Jacob was surprised by the sight of someone sitting quietly by the hearth, partaking in a pint of ale and reading. In a pub where almost everyone was singing and dancing, Jacob didn’t know how the young man was able to focus over such noise. Curious he made his way over to the young man and introduced himself.

Jacob and Samuel had spent the whole time talking and by the time the tavern closed, Jacob offered to walk Samuel home. Surprised by this but a bit flattered, Samuel accepted and after reaching his lodgings, Jacob asked if he would join him for another evening at the pub the next night.

That evening turned into several and as the weeks passed by, Jacob saw Samuel nearly everyday and if it wasn’t every day, it was every chance he could. To most, the two were just simply good friends. To those that knew them, it was more.

Jacob had not expected to fall for the young man from outside of London, but he had. He had not expected to meet someone who could anchor him, who could be so supportive and understanding of his life as an Assassin and as the leader of the Rooks. He didn’t know how much he needed someone like Samuel until he met him, and now that he had, he was determined to hold onto that love.

No sooner had the kettle boiled and Samuel had set things up than he heard the door open. Turning around, he was greeted by sight of Jacob walking over to him, setting down a large parcel and pulling him into a big hug. Relieved that Jacob had come home safe, Samuel greeted him with a sweet kiss and a silent prayer of thanks to God.

“How are you feeling lad?” Jacob asked gently.

“A bit better now that you are home.” Noting the parcel, he asked gently “What’s that?”

Reaching for it, Jacob picked it up and handed it to Samuel.

“Why not open it and find out?” He said with a cheeky grin.

Opening it carefully, Samuel was surprised to find inside what looked to be a cane, much like the one Jacob carried. Knowing that Jacob’s was different than most, Samuel took it and instinctively pulled on the handle. Sure enough, inside was a long sharp blade.

Looking it over more carefully, Samuel noted that his initials had been engraved on it.

“Happy Birthday Lad.” Jacob said with a big smile.

Pulling Jacob in for another hug, Samuel asked “How did you manage this without me knowing?”

“I have my ways lad. Besides, every London Gentleman needs a good cane sword.” Jacob smiled.

Twirling it expertly, Samuel could tell that Jacob had the cane made exactly for him and he couldn’t help but smile at all the details Jacob had put into it.

“Count on you to make it stylish and functional Jacob.” Samuel teased. “Thank you. I can’t wait to start carrying it.”

Remembering the rest of his surprise, Jacob asked “Are you feeling up to starting tonight?”

“What do you mean?” Samuel asked curiously.

“Since it’s your birthday, if you’re feeling up to it, I thought I might take you out for dinner to the Criterion.” Jacob said hopefully.

“The Criterion?” Samuel asked a bit surprised. “Who all would be there?”

“Just the two of us.” Jacob said.

“Why there?” Samuel asked.

“Because you told me once that you have always wanted to dine there. “Jacob replied.

Thinking it over, Samuel was a bit nervous. Suppose someone should notice and say something? Samuel loved the idea of having dinner openly with Jacob but there was still that worry in the back of his mind.

Noting that Samuel was a bit hesitant, Jacob took Samuel’s hand in his and said gently “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to lad. And if we go and we don’t like it, we will go anywhere you wish.”

Knowing he had Jacob’s love and support in everything helped to ease Samuel’s worries a bit.

“Alright, let’s see what the fuss is about.” Samuel said.

Once the two gentlemen were ready, they made their way outside to a waiting carriage. Offering his hand to Samuel, Jacob said “Shall we lad?”

Taking it, the two set off for a most memorable evening, the kind of memorable evening that can only be had in the City of London.


	11. Hey Jealousy-Jacob Frye/Reader

The trouble had all started a week before. The day a handsome assassin from the Italian Brotherhood walked into the Seven Bells pub wanting to see how the British Brotherhood trained their initiates. Word had quickly spread and soon enough, all the female initiates and Rooks wanted to meet the handsome stranger, so charming in every way.

Anywhere he was, he found himself the center of attention. The ladies couldn’t get enough of his smooth voice, his impeccable manners, and his dark eyes. For his part, he didn’t seem to mind and he addressed each one of the ladies with equal courtesy. But there was one that seemed to draw his eye truly, one that he was always eager for the chance to speak with and that was you.

While supervising the training of some of the Rooks, the handsome Italian had come up to you, his demeanor quite friendly. Still being mindful of your task, you chatted with him amiably and as he proceeded to tell you how impressed he was with your skills not just in training but as an Assassin, you couldn’t help but blush a bit.

As the training session ended, the handsome Italian asked if you would be kind enough to join him for the evening, perhaps for dinner. You thanked him for his offer but politely refused, showing him your ring and telling him that you were spoken for. And not just by anyone, but the leader of the Rooks himself, Sir Jacob Frye.

He smiled and bowed gracefully, telling you that Sir Jacob was the luckiest man in the world to have you at his side and with a flourish and a polite kiss of your hand, the Italian Assassin wished the both of you much happiness.

You didn’t think much of the whole thing, after all, this wasn’t the first time you had to politely rebuff someone. That should have been the end of the matter and it would have been, if a certain leader of the Rooks hadn’t seen the handsome stranger kiss your hand. Jacob hadn’t heard any of the conversation of course, but by witnessing that one small act alone, Jacob had gone from being friendly to his fellow assassin to barely disguising his contempt for him.

Jacob hadn’t given much thought to how the ladies had swooned over his fellow assassin. He had no need to. After all, in his eyes, he already had the finest woman in the world as his Queen, what was there to be jealous of?

But Jacob was jealous in that moment and all the moments afterwards. Despite shrugging off your concerns that something was off, Jacob privately wondered if you would prefer someone like his fellow assassin over him, even though you wore his ring. It ate at him for several days and left him in such a mood that his fellow assassin couldn’t make a simple comment without Jacob rolling his eyes or scoffing at him.

You knew it was eating at him, no matter how much he denied it. Several times, you tried to tell him he had nothing to worry about, but it didn’t seem to do any good. You found yourself eager for the Italian to leave in hopes that things would return to normal and so that you wouldn’t catch Jacob trying to break his hand.

One evening as all the Assassins and The Rooks gathered at the Seven Bells for a party, all but one or two were in a festive spirit. Despite Jacob’s foul mood, not helped by the whisky he was drinking, you were doing your best to enjoy the party and wishing he would get over it.

At one point, while grabbing another drink, the handsome Italian came up to you to say hello. He had wanted to say hello before, but he had quickly got the impression that Jacob wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

“I seem to have caused you some troubles, Signora Frye.” He said gently “I never intended to do so.”

“I know. I just wish I could get it through Jacob’s head though.” You sighed. “I’ve never seen him be like this.”

“Do you think he saw me kiss your hand the other day?” He asked.

Thinking it over you replied “You know, I think he might have. He was perfectly fine until that afternoon. He must have seen it and just took it the wrong way. “

“What can I do to help make this right?” He asked, ready to do anything to help you fix things.

Looking over at Jacob, still sulking in his chair by the hearth, you replied “I’ve got an idea.”

Nursing his third whiskey of the evening, the warm amber liquid only served to fuel the fire in Jacob’s mind and heart. While logically he knew you were not the type to stray, his ego, while normally would be boosted by the knowledge that others desired you, found itself feeling bruised by that one small action.

It had caused Jacob to think over your relationship. Had he not been affectionate enough? Could he have been more romantic? Was there something that was missing between the two of you? So many questions flooded his mind and would not leave him. You had tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his fellow assassin was more to your liking. It stuck with him and would not let him go.

Those questions were still with him when suddenly, he felt his hat being yanked off his head. Quickly, he reached up for it, eager to grab it back when suddenly he felt you jump into his lap, put your hands on his face and bring him in for a kiss, a kiss so passionate that if he hadn’t been sitting down, he might have fainted to the floor.

Your lips remained on his a few moments, to the cheers of everyone in the room, cheers that you hoped Jacob could hear. It was tough to tell if he did, for you could literally feel the contempt and worry and anger that he felt melt away from him.

As you broke the kiss, you delighted in the sight of Jacob’s stunned face, slightly red and with traces of lipstick on him. Taking his hat and placing it on your head, you lifted Jacob’s face up, so you could see into his eyes and as you began running your fingers through his hair you purred “Jacob my love? Can I ask something?”

“Uh huh…” He said weakly, nodding his head slowly.

“Who do I come home to every day?” You asked.

“Me….” He replied, still dazed.

“Who do I wake up to every day?”

“Me…”

Holding up your left hand, wearing a gorgeous wedding set you asked, “Who’s ring do I wear?”

Slowly coming to his senses Jacob replied “Mine.”

“Okay. Now if I’m wearing your ring, that means I vowed myself to you and only you right?” You asked.

“Uh huh.” He replied.

“And knowing me like only you do, how much do vows mean to me?” You asked hoping he would get where you were going with this.

“They mean everything to you.” Jacob said, slowly getting it.

Taking his hands in yours, you continued “Now knowing they mean everything to me, do you honestly think I would break my vows for someone I’ve only known a few days? Especially vows that I made before everyone in this room?”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Jacob admitted, slowly feeling ashamed of himself for his behavior over the last few days. Taking a deep breath, Jacob swallowed his pride and said “I’m sorry love. I don’t know what came over me, it’s just that…”

“You felt you didn’t match up to him?” You asked.

Jacob nodded his head yes.

Placing your forehead against his, you spoke gently “Jacob Frye, you may drive me crazy sometimes, but you are the only person who can make me laugh no matter what. You are the only person who makes me feel like a queen. And most of all, you are the only person who loves me exactly as I am. No other person has done that but you and no one else is ever going to match up to you in my eyes. I love you with everything I am and no handsome assassin from Italy or anywhere else will change that. “

The anger in Jacob’s heart had faded away at your words. Pulling you closer to him, he brought you in for another kiss, making the rest of the room fade away from view. The two of you had all but forgotten the party when you heard someone speak up. Looking to see who it was, it was your fellow assassin from Italy.

Raising his glass high, he thanked everyone for showing such hospitality, which made Jacob flush a bit, knowing that he had not shown him such over the last few days. As he neared the end of his speech, to the surprise of both you and Jacob, your fellow assassin asked that everyone raise their glasses to the two of you.

“To Signore and Signora Frye, may we all be so lucky as you two to find such perfect love.” He said smiling “Salut!”

With the both of you blushing over such attention, the room burst into applause. Once it had died down and the party resumed, Jacob looked at you and said “Will you excuse me a moment love? Ive got something I need to do.”

Letting Jacob up, you watched carefully as he walked over to your fellow assassin. Within minutes the two of them were laughing and shaking hands, having patched things up. Smiling at the two of them, especially at your husband, you sat down in the chair, relaxed a bit and enjoyed the rest of the night. And looked forward to a private afterparty.


	12. Assignation-Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne

As quickly and quietly as they could, two lovers, both female searched for their items of clothing. Having thrown everything to the side when they entered the room, they didn’t know where all the pieces landed. Some were quickly recovered, others had to be dug out from under furniture.

Once all the pieces of clothing could be found, each got dressed, keeping an eye on the other. Still flushed from their assignation, they couldn’t help but watch each other and wish the other didn’t have to leave. But if they stayed much longer, they risked being discovered.

As the redhead known as Lucy Thorne slipped on her dress, she looked over to her lover and asked, “Would you zip me up?”

Walking over to Lucy, Evie Frye reached out and carefully zipped her up. Turning around herself, Lucy quickly returned the favor. Once she finished, Lucy let her hands slide down to Evie’s waist and before she could stop herself, Lucy pulled Evie against her, kissing her shoulder and her cheek, making Evie sighed with pleasure.

“Must you leave?” Lucy asked gently.

“I’m afraid so. I’m supposed to meet Henry, so we can brief the council.” Evie replied sadly, leaning her head back against Lucy’s shoulder.

“Do you think they know about us?” Lucy wondered aloud.

“If they do, they have given no hints. But its not as if its any of their business what we do.” Evie replied.

Thinking of their secret, both women felt a twinge of sadness that they had to hide their relationship. Lucy and Evie understood they were not the first Templar/Assassin couple, but neither wanted the other to face reprisals.

“Will I see you later tonight?” Lucy asked hopefully.

“Of course, love. This meeting wasn’t nearly enough.” Evie replied smiling

Bringing Lucy back in for another kiss, one kiss quickly turned into many and soon enough, each other’s hands were exploring the other, arousing each other all over again. Clothes were quickly discarded again as the two lovers made their way back to the desk. The meet up with the council was going to have to wait.


	13. Warm Me Up-Connor X Reader

It was getting insanely warm in the room in more ways than one. Laying in front of a small fire, you and your lover Connor were wrapped in the same bed roll. After spending a whole day traveling in the cold, as soon as the two of you arrived, Connor quickly built a fire while you set up the bed roll.

Quickly stripping down a bit, the two of you wrapped yourselves up to keep the other warm. What had started as cuddling soon enough turned into foreplay, with the two of you running your hands over each other, making the other moan loudly, with you hand sliding down to his dick and his hand finding your center.

The two of you had intended to tease each other slowly, but since the two of you had spent the day flirting, the movements between you two quickly became frantic. The two of you ached for each other tremendously and soon enough, you pulled him closer, you took his dick and ran the tip of it along your opening, making him shudder.

“Fuck me already” You pleaded with him and no sooner had you spoken those words, then Connor slid himself inside, making you cry out as he stretched you. Connor rested his head against yours as he fucked you, kissing you every so often, with the feel of him moaning against his mouth turning him on even more.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to cum together, you gripping him tightly as he emptied himself into you. As your climax slowed, you expected to feel him go soft, but he did not. In fact, he seemed to be harder than before.

Lifting himself up, Connor flipped you over and laid back on top of you. Kissing his way up your spine and across your shoulders, he brought his lips to your ear and said, “That won’t be the last time you come tonight.”

He was right.


	14. A Day at the Park-Jacob Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has been in modern times for a week and so you decide to take him to the local amusement park.

Waiting in line for the new Marvel 4D ride at the local theme park, you and Jacob were wondering if the line was going to move anytime soon. You had already been waiting for 2 hours and even though you were getting close to the front now, it still seemed like you hadn’t moved much.

The two of you had been at the park all day. After spending a week of helping Jacob adjust to living in modern times, you felt a fun experience was needed and so you suggested visiting the local park as you yourself had not been there in a while.

It didn’t take much to convince Jacob to go. Despite being rather shocked at first at everything around him, he quickly threw himself into learning everything he could. The hardest part though had to be reminding him occasionally that flashing his hidden blade wasn’t a good idea.

At the park Jacob seemed to want to do everything. He just had to try all the junk food and all the games. The two of you had stuffed yourself silly on things like funnel cake and Jacob spent lord knows how much on the shooting games, quickly winning all of them and making the game runners go nuts over how good a shot he was. Jacob won so much that you had to make a trip to your car to drop off all his prizes.

Stretching a bit, you said “I really hope this ride is worth the wait.”

“I’m sure it will be. Though I’m still confused on the whole 4D part.” Jacob admitted.

“I probably should have shown you a 3D film beforehand to give you a better idea. “You replied. “Basically, it’s supposed to make you feel like you are there, involved in what its going on around you. Its supposed to feel real without out actually being real.”

“I’m still confused.” Jacob said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I don’t have a better way to explain it.” You admitted. “But hopefully, you will enjoy it.”

Looking over to the sign by the entrance, a sign covered with comic book characters, Jacob asked “So who are all these lads anyways?”

Noting all the big-name Marvel Superheros, you pointed out each one and gave a brief back story. Comparing the concept of comics to the penny and dime stories from Jacob’s time, you hoped that would give him somewhat of an idea. Jacob admitted being not much of a reader, but after showing him an example of a comic on your phone, he seemed interested and you made a mental note to take him to a comic shop next.

Finally, the two of you arrived at the entrance and got on. As the two of you were strapped in, Jacob couldn’t help but feel that it was uncomfortably tight. He quickly tried to adjust it.

“How do I loosen this?” He asked you, struggling to loosen it.

“You can’t. And with how these rides move, trust me when I say you want it that tight.” You advised him. “Besides, once it starts, you won’t notice.”

Still squirming a bit, he replied “Hope so love.”

“Oh, and you might want to hold onto your hat.” You advised.

“Why?”

At that the ride began to move forward and the lights began to dim.

“Because if this ride has what I think it does, I don’t want you to lose it.”

Quickly, Jacob yanked off his flat cap and held tight to it, not caring if he was crushing it.

No sooner had the multicolored lights started flashing and you heard the voices of different characters, you instantly wondered if this would be too much for a guy from Victorian England. You tried to tell yourself that Jacob had probably seen some rather odd sights back in his time and you hoped this wouldn’t be too much for him.

From there on, it was full speed ahead. Between constant sounds of explosions, characters yelling and the ride itself going much faster than you expected it to, it was fun, but it quickly became very disorienting, even for you. You tried to look over to Jacob to see how he was doing, but with how much to were trying to keep your bearings, you almost forgot he was there.

You had no idea how long the ride lasted. But almost as soon as it began, you and Jacob found yourselves being taken out the exit with the others. It took a moment or two for your eyes to adjust and as soon as they did you looked over to Jacob.

Even though you had known Jacob only a week, you had seen a wide range of emotions from him. Normally if something shocked him, he very quickly recovered himself. This time, Jacob looked pale as a ghost and was clutching his hat in his hand as if his life depended on it.

As your row was released from the ride, you hopped off, but Jacob stood still a moment, as if frozen in time.

Reaching out, you grabbed his arm, shook it and said “Jacob?” The rides’ over”

With a jolt he looked around and saw that you were in front of him. Pulling him off the chair, you led him over to a nearby bench, where he sat a few moments, still dazed.

“You alright Jacob?” You asked, worried that had been too much. Sitting down beside him, you took his hand in yours.

After another few moments of silence, Jacob seemed to come back to his senses.

Looking up at you he asked in a small voice “What just happened in there?”

“Um, we went on a ride.”

“I know we went on a ride, but what was all that yelling for? And where did those explosions come from” He asked, looking around.

“Oh, the yelling was probably the other riders. The explosions are a sound effect.” You replied, a bit sheepishly.

“Are you sure love? Those seemed to be more than…a sound effect. I could have sworn for a minute we hit a real bomb with as much as it shook us.” He replied, stammering a bit.

Squeezing his hand, you said gently “Don’t worry, Jacob. Those “bombs” weren’t real. The only real part was us moving along. The rest was different effects. I’m sorry if it was too much, perhaps we shouldn’t have done it”

Jacob remained quite for a moment. As the both of you sat there, you were already planning on getting him out of there, perhaps to someplace a bit more quiet.

Jacob stood up and put his hat back on. Looking him over you asked “Would you like to head out? Go someplace else?”

You fully expected Jacob to agree to the plan. As he took you hand in his, you began to lead him towards the park entrance. As the two of you passed the line for the ride, Jacob stopped.

Turning to look at him you inquired “Jacob? What is it?”

“Can we do it again?”


	15. First Date-Arno Dorian/Reader

It was your first date with him and already it was proving to be quite magical. Having heard that you were an avid reader like him, he offered to take you to his favorite bookshop and you quickly agreed. No sooner had the two of you arrived you could see why.

Set inside an old building that had been renovated and filled with vintage furniture, the shop seemed to be bursting at the seems with books, both new and secondhand. The owner had also seen fit to set up reading areas, including ones by the store front windows.

After being there for two hours, the two of you hadn’t even gotten half way through the shop and already each of you had a small pile of books, many of them rare. A few times you found books you couldn’t reach, but Arno, being the half a foot taller gentleman that he was, was more than happy to either grab them for you.

Reaching the romance section, the two of you randomly grabbed a novel, opened it up and read aloud the sappiest passage you could find. It didn’t take much before the two of you couldn’t get though a passage without cracking up.

After another saccharin paragraph, you and Arno were laughing so hard that the two of you were having to lean against the bookshelf to keep yourselves up. Once the two of you had caught your breaths, you remained standing there a moment in silence, just basking in each other’s presence.

You didn’t think it was possible to just stand there in silence with someone and still feel content but here you were, standing next to someone you had feelings for in a bookshop on your first date and you felt on top of the world.

Looking up at Arno you saw his smile grow wider and he said gently “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Teasingly, you replied “You can’t even reach me.”With that Arno quickly and with the greatest of ease picked you up so that your face was level with his. As you wrapped your arms around his neck and held on, he brought you in for a kiss so sweet and gentle, it made you forget about everything around you.

It might have been any length of time, but as Arno broke the kiss he teased “Now I can.”

“Are you two finding everything alright?” Came a voice. Looking around, you saw it was the owner, smiling widely at the sight of you two lovers.

“Yes. We are. Thank you.” You said blushing.

As the owner walked off, the two of you started laughing again.

“Shall we keep looking?” Arno asked.

“We could but I don’t know if I’m going to be interested in looking after that kiss.”


	16. Farewell-Ezio Auditore

Another one had been brought in and was now laid out on the table. It seemed as of late more and more were being brought in. For everyone that was brought it, it seemed that they lost two. Losing one was bad enough, losing this many was pure hell.

Standing over the newest one, Ezio Auditore did all he could to keep his composure. Even after decades of being an Assassin and a Mentor, despite loss being such a big part of his life, every time the Brotherhood lost another member, he always took it personally.

No matter how many times others would tell him not to, it never worked. The way Ezio saw it, they came to him to be part of something bigger. He took them in and trained and looked after them as if they were members of his own family. Even though they all knew that they lived a life in which death was never far behind, Ezio always hoped that each of them would go on to live long lives. Now another one wouldn’t.

Each death was a failure in his eyes. Each face belonged to someone he swore to guide and to help train and protect as Il Mentore. And now, another would haunt him the rest of his life, every time he closed his eyes.

There was nothing he could do for the novice now. All except one thing. Gently taking the cloth and draping over their face, Ezio said a silent prayer that this one would find the peace they never knew in life.

“Requiscat in pace”

Leaving the remains of another fallen brother, Ezio raised his hood and went back out into the city. The work of the Brotherhood would not stop, would never stop.


	17. A Healer's Work is Never Done-Ezio Auditore

Scars. In all your life you had never seen so many scars on one man. Some were greatly aged, some were rather recent and within a few days, there would be two more. As your patient rested on the table, he didn’t seem bothered at all by your stitching him up. Then again, this was probably nothing to him by now. The great Ezio Auditore had been in more fights than a group of men put together.

Working as diligently as you could, he watched you. Watched your deft fingers sew him up, he couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. He had seen healers faint at the sight of such wounds before, but you had quickly gathered your materials and set to work. Even with your quick work, he knew he would have to take it easy for a day or two, as much as he didn’t want to.

“How did you get to be so skilled?” Ezio asked.

Keeping your eyes on your work, you said patiently, “I’ve just done it a lot. My father used to bring in men from the fights he went to and I would just practice on them. If you can stitch up someone who is drunk and can’t sit still, you can stich up pretty much anyone.”

Smiling at that Ezio teased “I must be the calmest patient you have had.”

“You are, Signore. “You replied. With a quick flourish, you finished stitching the last wound. After cleaning up the rest, you turned to him and warned him “I may be good at this Signore, but you will still need to rest of few days. So, no sneaking off and climbing buildings.”

“And how do you know I do that?” He asked, smirking.

Fixing him with a look you replied “Signore, you may think you are subtle, but any man climbing a building like you do is going to stick out. “

Conceding the point, Ezio slowly sat up. Swinging his legs off the table, he climbed off and reached for his things.

“I will get those Signore, if you will go rest.” You offered. Gathering up the items, all bits of armor and clothing that you had to remove in order to stich him up, you walked behind him closely as he made his way in to his sleeping quarters.

Watching him closely, Ezio laid back down and stretched out. After setting his things to the side, you pulled out a small vial. Opening it, you handed it over to Ezio, who looked at you questioningly.

“Its to help you rest Signore.” You said gently. After taking the medicine, Ezio settled into rest. Promising to look back in on him later, you left his room and gently shut the door. No sooner had you done so than another member of the Brotherhood came in needing aide.

Gesturing for them to follow you, you set up your things again. A healers work was never done.


	18. Take Your Place Amongst Us-Multiple Assassin's and One Templar

Walking through the darkened corridor, following a hooded figure, Desmond could only move forward. Things hadn’t ended the way he wanted to nor had they ended the way he expected to. But there was nothing for it now. He had met his fate, the way fate wanted it.

Desmond thought back to Shaun and Rebecca, two people that he never expected to become close to and yet, brought together by forces they couldn’t imagine, Desmond didn’t want to leave them behind when their work was far from done. They might stop to mourn but Desmond took solace in knowing they would keep the fight going. And his father William, God only knew what he would do now. Whatever it was, he would do it alone.

But there was still Lucy…Beautiful, determined Lucy. Even knowing what he knew now, Desmond still couldn’t find it himself to bear any hate for her. As soon as he realized what had happened to him, he had hoped he would find her there, waiting to walk forward into the next life with him. But she wasn’t.

Desmond had asked the figure who had greeted him where Lucy was, but the figured had no answer for him, only that Lucy had her own journey to take now.

As they reached the end of the corridor, they arrived at two massive wooden doors. Looking at them, Desmond saw they were carved with designs that somehow looked familiar to him, though he couldn’t place them. He figured it didn’t matter now anyways.

The hooded figured turned to him and said “Its time for you to take your place now Desmond, amongst us.”

Opening the door, Desmond and the hooded figure were greeted by a massive white light. Desmond tried to shield his eyes, only to remember that nothing could hurt him now, at least wondered if anything could hurt him now.

As the light dimmed, Desmond’s jaw dropped. Inside was a large, ornate room, far more ornate than any of the places he visited in the Animus. Along the walls were long banners bearing the Assassin insignia, many of them from different eras and in the middle was the largest table he had ever seen before, filled with foods that he had seen along his journeys and drink. How could he need these things now he wondered?

“He’s here!” he heard a voice cry out.

Turning around, Desmond was stunned to see Edward Kenway running up to him.

“About time you showed up lad! We’ve been waiting!”

“Father, give him a moment.” Came another voice from behind him. Desmond knew who that voice belonged to but was still surprised to see Haytham Kenway nonetheless walking up to him.

“Welcome Desmond” Haytham said, hugging him. “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

Desmond didn’t know what to think. While he knew who they were, and while he knew nothing should surprise him anymore, he couldn’t help but feel so. It was one thing to relive the memories of the people before him. It was quite another to be around them this way.

“So, this is Desmond.” Spoke another voice. From behind Edward walked up another figure. Dressed in white and red robes, Desmond knew who it was.

“Hello Ezio”

Removing his hood, Ezio looked much like his younger self. Smiling at his descendant, Ezio walked up closer to get a better look.

“After all this time, I finally get to see you. All these years wondering who you were, ever since I first heard your name back in Roma. “Ezio said. “To have you standing before me now…”

“I hope I am not a disappointment.” Desmond half joked. 

“Disappointment? Never. We couldn’t be prouder of you Desmond Miles” Ezio replied bringing Desmond in for a hug.

Releasing him from the hug, Ezio brought his hand up to Desmond’s face. He couldn’t help but note the scar and inwardly laugh at the fact that so many of them seemed to have inherited one.

“I’m glad to see after all this time, the Auditore good looks have carried on.” Ezio laughed.

“I believe those Auditore good looks came from me, Ezio.” Said the hooded figure.

Remembering that he was there, Desmond turned to see him drop his hood, revealing none other than Altair Ibn-La’Ahad, the very first of Desmond’s assassin ancestors.

“I think he resembles me more anyways.” Altair noted.

“So, you think Altair.” Ezio retorted. “I still say he has more of my looks. You cannot deny he has my smile and my build”

Edward and Haytham simply looked at each other. With how prideful both Altair and Ezio were, they had expected this.

“You all look the same.” Spoke a low yet firm voice, hoping that would end the argument. The owner of said voice was now sitting at the table, regarding all of them. Looking him over, with his pelts and his tomahawk, Desmond smiled.

“Ratonhnhake:ton.” He said smiling.

Looking at all of them, Desmond couldn’t help but be amazed. Here they were, people that he had gotten to know in ways he never thought he would. People who had helped shape the world in so many ways, ways that most would never know about and people that helped to shape the person that Desmond had been in life. And here they were now, welcoming him home.

“So now that we are all here, its time.” Edward spoke.

“Time for what?” Desmond asked.

At that Edward turned and whistled. At that suddenly, the room was filled with more people. All of them from different eras, most of them wearing some form of Assassin robes and all of them were coming up to greet Desmond.

“Time for a party” Edward said. 

Suddenly, music began to play, and food and drink were being passed around. Desmond was led in all different directions,and knowing he would be there for a long time and knowing he wouldn’t be alone, whatever came next, Desmond accepted his new place.

Watching Desmond from afar, Altair, Ezio, Edward, Haytham and Ratonhnhake:ton wordlessly looked at each other and back at Desmond. Having followed him, watching him grow and step up to carry the Assassin line as he had, they couldn’t help but smile. While they knew his work in life would be continued, now he was here, where he belonged.


	19. A Memorable Voyage-Arno Dorian/Napoleon Bonaparte

Waiting down at the docks, Arno Dorian was still internally debating if this was such a good idea. Sure, in the past he had considered such a plan, but things had been different then. The last time he considered leaving France, it was because he was planning on leaving for good. At the time he felt he had no reason to stay, but then he found a reason, several in fact.

Looking down at his trunk, Arno hadn’t packed much. Then again, despite all appearances, he didn’t have much, at least not much that he valued. The few things that he truly valued these days were things that one couldn’t carry in a trunk or in any kind of case.

While he waited, a large group of people was busy loading supplies onto a nearby vessel. Most were excited for the voyage ahead, as they would be traveling to a place that most had never heard about: Egypt. As he watched them work, Arno wondered if their excitement was misplaced. He wondered how many were going willingly and how many had been pressed into this. Arno could only guess but he could also guess that he had been one of the only ones asked personally to come along.

Those who were slated to go, almost all were going in an official capacity, even Arno. He was going along as a personal bodyguard to the one spearheading this expedition. Arno internally chuckled at that. The man who had hired him already had a select group of advisors, all soldiers loyal to him to serve this purpose.

But the person who hired him was far smarter than those who advised him, Arno knew that for certain. The man who hired him trusted everyone around him, family, friends and fellow soldiers about as far as he could throw them. With one or two exceptions, Arno being one of them. The other being a widow from Martinique who barely escaped the blade of the guillotine, the mans wife.

He may have trusted her, but Arno did not. He had born witness to enough of her exploits to know not to trust her personally. But as far as Arno was concerned, she was not his wife, she was not his concern. Besides, speaking as a man who was involved with another woman’s husband, he didn’t have much room to talk and he knew it. So, he kept his peace.

Thinking of the man himself, it still surprised Arno even now that he had fallen for him at all. In the past, Arno had never felt as drawn to anyone like he was with him. Only his connection to Elise could have rivaled it. Arno still didn’t know what all it was about him, only the fact that he was charismatic, incredibly sharp, and more ambitious than most and made no secret of it. At least he didn’t hide that from Arno.

Arno was still lost in his thoughts when a carriage pulled up to the docks. Out stepped the man responsible for Arno being selected for this expedition: General Napoleon Bonaparte. Looking him over in his uniform, Arno noted that since the day he had first met him, he had certainly risen the ranks in more ways than one and thinking back to the day he first met him, Arno knew that he was determined to go even higher still. This expedition would help to ensure that.

After General Bonaparte gave a few instructions to those around him, he looked through the crowd and spotted Arno. Smiling a bit, he made his way over time him, his smile growing wider with each step. Despite himself, Arno couldn’t help but return his smile.

“So, I take it you are accepting my offer?” Bonaparte asked, doing his best to keep his tone professional.

“I suppose I am. Though I will not lie, I did question if it was wise or not.” Arno admitted.

“And why would it not be wise? As far as anyone else knows, you are coming along to ensure my safety and to act as an advisor. How is that not wise?” Bonaparte asked.

Quirking an eyebrow at that Arno asked “I’m also an advisor? I thought you already had those?”

“Oh, I do. But they will tell me what they think I want to hear. You on the other hand will tell me what I need to hear. Besides, the rest are all bucking for rank, you are not. And can you think of any other better advisor than someone who loves you?” Bonaparte replied gently.

“I suppose one cannot argue with that.” Arno admitted, smiling a bit inside at hearing those words.”

Bonaparte then turned his head and called for a few aides to come over and grab Arno’s trunk. As they picked it up, Bonaparte ordered “Take this to my quarters. My bodyguard will be staying there.”

With a nod, the aides quickly picked it up and took it on board. Arno looked at Bonaparte and said wryly “And here I wondered where I would be sleeping.”

“As if my bodyguard would sleep anywhere else. “Bonaparte smirked. Taking out his watch, he saw it was nearly time.

“Shall we board?” Bonaparte asked.

Gesturing, Arno replied “After you, General.”

Following Bonaparte onto the vessel, Arno took a glance around and saw that last-minute steps were being taken before sailing off. Turning to see where Bonaparte was, he saw him walk into his quarters, glancing behind him and meeting Arno’s gaze. With one last look, Arno followed him inside.

It was to be a long voyage, but hopefully a memorable one.


	20. Too Early-Ratonhnhake:ton/Reader

It had been good. No, not just good. It had been the best. The best in a long time in fact and not just the sex. It had been the best nights sleep you had in god only knows how long and you didn’t want it to end.

But it had. It ended when still half asleep, you reached out for your lovers’ warmth and felt nothing but emptiness. At first you wondered if he was just simply out of your reach or if he had just gotten up briefly to handle other matters. So, you waited. And you waited. You laid in bed with your eyes closed, anticipating his return but nothing.

After a while, as you felt more of the sun hit your eyes, you stirred and rolled onto your other side, you slowly opened your eyes more and as you did, you saw him. Your lover Ratohnhaké: ton, sitting on the window sill, drinking coffee and looking out onto the horizon and fully awake.

You could have watched him for hours like this. It was his habit to wake up in the morning and meditate so to speak while he waited for you to wake up. Sometimes it was just for a few minutes, sometimes it was for hours. He had always been in the habit of waking up before you. You never knew how he could go on so little sleep, but he did.

You considered getting up, but the bed was still so comfortable and after weeks of poor sleep and knowing that the day was yours, you felt no inclination to rise.

Reaching out with one arm you said, “Come back to bed, its barely sunrise.”

He looked back to you and laughed lightly.

“It’s 10am, my love” He spoke in that low gentle voice of his.

“Its close enough. Please come back to bed. Just for a little bit.” You pleaded.

Quickly downing the rest of his coffee, Ratohnhaké: ton set the mug down and walked back over to the bed. You moved over to allow him some room and he very quickly pulled you into one of his large bear hugs, the ones that always made you instantly feel safe.

Laying your head against his chest, you could feel his heartbeat begin to lull you back to sleep. Kissing you gently on top of your head, he ran his fingers through your hair, knowing how much you loved it and soon enough, you had fallen back asleep.

He sighed contentedly as he felt you slip back into the world of dreams. Pulling the covers over the both of you more, he let his mind wander and continued to hold you. No matter when you woke back up, he would be there. No matter when you woke up, he would have you.


	21. Out and Proud-Ezio Auditore, Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian, Jacob Frye, Female Reader

It was a quarter till seven on a Wednesday in June and it was almost time for dinner. The evening meal of Moroccan Chicken was complete and now all that was left to do was set the table for you and your four roommates. All of them male, all of them fellow assassins. As you laid down plates, cutlery and glasses, you found that you were having a hard time keeping your hands steady. You began to wonder if you would need some alcohol to get through this meal.

This wasn’t the first time you had cooked for them. In fact, you cooked for them several times a week and they all loved it. But tonight’s dinner wasn’t just another Wednesday night, as least as far as they knew. You had something very important to share with them and you felt it was better to do so over a meal.

This was something you had been wanting to share for a long time. A secret you had been keeping since before you had joined the Assassin Brotherhood. It wasn’t a deadly secret, nor was it something that would get you kicked out of the Brotherhood. But it was a secret and it was one you were tired of keeping from the others. It was the fact that you were Bisexual.

You were not ashamed of being Bi. Far from it. But the fact was, even though you were not ashamed of it, there were times it had cost you. It had cost you old friends. It had cost you family. Even years later, you still felt the sting of when your parents, when they found out you were seeing another girl at college, told you that you were not to come home, ever again.

You had begged and pleaded with them to try and understand that being bisexual was just one small part of who you were and that you were still the daughter they knew. But those very parents, whom you had always thought to be loving and tolerant of others, very quickly lost their tolerance when it came to their only daughter. The rejection by the rest of your family followed and left you wondering where to go.

It had been shortly after that, that you were recruited by the Assassin Brotherhood. Thinking that this would be a way to start a new life, a clean slate and do some good in the world, you eagerly accepted and threw yourself into your new life.

Not long after you joined, you met the four men would become your best friends and roommates. There was Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Dark haired, dark eyed and chiseled with a lip scar that made him more dashing. The finest the Italian Brotherhood had to offer and one of the biggest charmers you had ever met in your life.

Next was Edward Kenway, fair haired, tanned, built like a house and more covered in more ink than most. He was skilled sailor from Wales who could best anyone in hand to hand combat and then drink them under the table.

Following him was Arno Dorian. Dark haired and dark eyed like Ezio. A bit of a loner from the City of Love. Far more intelligent than most with a sarcastic streak a mile wide, you had yet to meet anyone who was better at free running than him.

Finally, there was Jacob Frye. Possessing brown hair and hazel eyes. The male half of the Frye twins, he could best be described as trouble on two legs. He was funny, had a good heart and was also the proud owner of one of the biggest weapons fetishes you had ever encountered.

All four of these men brought something different to the table and all four of them brought you in and accepted you right off the bat. They saw that you were a brilliant young woman looking to make your way in the world and all four of them took you under their wing. They had been there for you in ways that no family member ever had and for that, you loved them as your own family.

But here you were now, about to share with them the only secret you had left. You tried to tell yourself that these four were different, that they would never turn their backs on you. But you also had thought the very same thing with your blood family and that had not panned out so good. You were hopeful but just in case this didn’t work, you already had money set aside and most of your belongings ready to go, should they decide to chuck you out.

At 7pm, just as you were pouring drinks, all four walked in. Greeting you warmly and smelling the delicious meal you had planned, all four assassins quickly took their places and tucked in. Any other time you would have smiled at the sight of them enjoying one of your specialties, but the smile on your face was a strained one. All you could do now was wait for the right moment.

The meal went well in itself. It was apparent early on there would be nothing left afterwards and even after the food was devoured, everyone remained at the table laughing and talking. You were still there, but more quiet than usual. As you were still trying to gather up your strength, you reached up and took a hold of your Assassin necklace, a gift given to you by the four men sitting at the table when you were formally inducted.

“You are an Assassin.” You told yourself. “You have been in far worse situations with the people sitting here with you. You can do this.”

While you were gathering your strength, the conversation had turned to weekend plans. The others didn’t have much planned besides hitting up the local pubs on Saturday or catching up on a few things. When it came to your turn, you suddenly felt you were sitting on the witness stand at trial.

Part of you wanted to back out. You came so close to doing so. But now was the time. Fuck it. Taking your wine, you took a big swig, set the glass down and said. “I do have big plans this weekend.”

Bolstered by the red wine coursing through you, you said “I’ve been planning this awhile now. I will be going to a festival down at the Water Gardens on Saturday. There is going to be a parade, a lot of food, vendors and such. I’m even dressing up for it.”

Seeing their smiling faces gave you a bit of more confidence. If they had any hint where this was going, they didn’t show it.

“This is going well so far. Fingers Crossed.”

“It’s one I’ve been wanting to go to for a while” You continued “But in the past, we either had missions or something else came up. And this year, I can finally go, cross it off my list and perhaps do one thing important”

“You are talking about the Pride festival, aren’t you Cherie?” Arno said, smiling gently.

“Yeah…I am” You replied, stammering a bit. “There is something I want to do there. And I figured that would be the perfect place to announce something but, I wanted to tell you guys first, as my best friends and all.”

“You’re Bisexual.” Jacob flat out stated, as if he had heard this whole spiel many times before.

Turning to Jacob, you didn’t know what surprised you more, how quickly he said it or how casually he said it. Looking to Ezio, Edward and Arno, they all had gentle smiles on their faces.

“Um. Yeah. I am. There, it’s out now.” You said, still a bit fearful for the next move. “Wait, how did you know Jacob?”

“I’ve known since the day I met you, love. “Jacob said to your astonishment. “You are not the only bisexual in the house.”

“We all knew Tesoro (darling) Ezio spoke, taking one of your hands in his.

Tears formed in your eyes and not the kind that had formed the last time you had done this.

“Wait if you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” You asked quietly.

“We figured that was your business.” Arno said.

“And we figured you would tell us in your own time, when you were ready.” Edward added.

The conversation hadn’t gone quite the way you had thought it would. It had gone far better. Overwhelmed by their support, you burst in to tears. At that all four assassins rose from their seats and each pulled you into a huge hug, giving you a kiss on the forehead, each of them telling you they loved you.

As you wiped the tears from your eyes, Ezio, Edward, Arno and Jacob each looked at each other and instantly, a plan began forming. One that they knew they could easily pull off.

The following Saturday, you were up early getting ready. Since this was going to be your first pride event, you wanted it to be a memorable one and so you decided to wear your Wonder Woman Bisexual Pride shirt, leggings, sneakers and a Wonder Woman tiara. You had even styled your hair like hers and looking in the mirror, you couldn’t help but feel more powerful.

Grabbing your bag, you went downstairs to let the others know you were heading out. But standing at the door was a big surprise. All four of them were dressed to go out, though each of them had hoodies on for some reason.

“What’s going on here?” You asked curiously.

“Its festival day and its time to head to the festival.” Jacob spoke smiling.

“What?!” You asked smiling.

“We are coming too, Cherie” Arno chimed in.

“Not that I am complaining but why?” You wondered.

“Because a dear friend of ours is coming out and we want to be there for it.” Ezio replied.

“That and we know sometimes these events can bring out some real assholes lass and we want you to be safe.” Edward said.

Just when you thought they couldn’t surprise you more, they did. Emboldened by their support, you gave each one a big hug.

“Let’s head out. Our Taxi is here.”

Arriving just as the parade was about to start, the 5 of you found a good spot near the front gate. Looking around at the crowd, you were thrilled so see so many people gather on such a beautiful Saturday and luckily, there didn’t seem to be any protestors.

While you were excited, you were still a bit nervous. Despite having the support of your four best friends, you wondered if anyone would say anything about you being bisexual. In the past you had learned that even amongst the LGBTQA community, those who were Bi, including you had been told that you didn’t belong at Pride events. There had been comments in the past. Comments such as “You are all cheaters” and “Quit being so greedy” were common ones. You really hoped you wouldn’t hear them today of all days.

As the parade started, you took out your phone to get pictures. As you did that, you noticed the guys doing something out of the corner of your eye. Turning to see what they were doing, you started laughing as they unzipped their hoodies and opened them to reveal matching Wonder Woman Bisexual Pride T-shirts.

“Where did you get those?” You asked smiling.

“Same place you did love. Thank goodness for overnight delivery.” Jacob said, straightening his out. Pulling all four over, you snapped your first picture as the first float passed you by.

In all your years you had never seen such energy in your life. Floats decorated in so many ways, carrying so many different groups passed by, all of them throwing and handing out goodies. To your surprise, all the guys took goodies from everyone, quickly gathering quite the collection of rubber bracelets, beads and the like, putting all of them on.

When a float passed by featuring a rather large group of bisexual individuals, you cheered even louder than usual. Seeing you in your shirt, several of them yelled for you to come join them. Looking back to the guys, they smiled as you went to hop on the float. No sooner had you jumped on than Jacob hoped on next to you, pulling you in for a hug.

By the time the parade was done, you were badly in need of a drink. Once inside the festival, the 5 of you located the food trucks and grabbed lunch. Sitting there laughing over some amazing street tacos, none of the others present at the festival had any idea that your group were assassins. As far as they knew, you were just 4 guys and one girl have a great day.

In the middle of lunch, several other girls saw your get up and asked if they could get a picture with you. Smiling widely, they snapped the picture and wished you happy pride. Shortly after that, a few more came up and asked for a picture as well. By the time lunch was over, you had your picture taken with 10 others and had even gotten a few kisses, to the amusement of the guys.

“You’re quite the lady-killer today lass.” Edward joked, making you blush.

“I don’t know about that” You said shyly. “I think Ezio still has me beat.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Tesoro.” Ezio said “Your more beautiful than you think.

“I bet there will be more asking for photos.” Arno said teasing. “In fact, Id put money on it.”

Getting another idea Jacob piped up “Hmmm how about a bit of extra fun here. Let’s see how much of a lady-killer you can be today love.”

“What do you mean?” You asked curiously.

“Well, you’ve already had your picture taken with a few lovely ladies, Im curious to see how many more you can get.” Jacob said with a devious smile. “ Bet you can get more than Ezio.”

“How about this?” Arno stepped in “We all see how many lovely ladies we can get a picture with. We add them up later, and the loser has to buy dinner at the pub down the street later.”

The whole group regarded each other with that same competitive edge that made them excellent assassins. Each one took out their phones, nodded and scattered. The game was on.

Turning the charm up to 11, each one of the group would approach the ladies and say that they were at their first pride and they wanted to have as many pictures as they could of such a wonderful day and would the ladies be so kind as to help them.

So many jumped at the chance and each one of the group members got a lot of complements on their shirts. The guys did even more so once they others heard that they were wearing the shirts to support a very dear friend who was at pride for the first time.

That afternoon at the pub, all 5 were grateful for the chance to sit down. All of them were loaded down with even more free goodies and all of them had nearly filled up their phones with photos.

As they sat down and dug into their food and beers, each one of the group was eager to know how the other fared in the contest. Thinking it was time, each one grabbed their phones, went through their pictures and began counting. It took about 15 minutes before they had their tallies.

“77” Edward started off.

“99” Arno added.

“115” Ezio chimed in.

“1…2…7.” Jacob said, enunciating, so sure of his victory.

As all the guys looked at you, you pulled a bit of a sad face.

“So lass, what is it?” Edward asked.

“Funny you should ask Kenway. Because you are buying dinner. 180!”

Getting high fives from all the guys, it was just one of many that had made this day so perfect. Realizing there wasn’t much juice left on your phone, you wanted one more picture with the guys. Getting one of the waitresses to take the picture, Ezio, Edward, Arno and Jacob all surrounded you and each gave you a kiss as the waitress snapped the shot.

Looking at it, you couldn’t help but feel greatly loved and ready to take the next step.

Going onto your social media, you uploaded the picture with the caption: “Happy Pride Everyone!!! #BiPride #OutAndProud #Pride2018 “


	22. A New Hope-Ratonhnhake:ton/Reader

It was taking longer to get to the meeting at the Red Bird Tavern than it should have, even with the two of you setting out early enough. But it seemed as if your stomach had other plans that morning. You weren’t sure if it was the breakfast, but it seemed as if nothing would stay down. And no matter what trick you tried mentally or otherwise, nothing was helping.

Just when you were nearly there, you finally gave up. Greatly concerned, Connor found a quiet spot under a large tree where you could rest. Sitting next to you, he took your hands in his and asked “Are you sure you are up for this (y/n)? Perhaps we should turn back?”

Leaning against the tree, you considered his words. You had gone through missions ill before, surely this was nothing more than just a bad meal. But as you sat there, you realized that not only were you incredibly nauseated, but your back was very sore. Not only was your back sore, but it seemed as if your breasts were so as well. No rotten meal would cause that.

“How about this? We get to the tavern and I will get you a room where you might rest while I meet with the others?” Connor asked gently.

You wanted to just brush it off and just tell him that you were okay. But another wave of sickness hit and put an end to that idea. Once you recovered your composure, you looked over at Connor, swallowed your pride and said “Alright.”

Arriving at the Red Bird Tavern, Connor quickly acquired a room for you and took you upstairs. Placing a bin near you, Connor kissed your forehead and said he would return soon. Walking back down to the stairs, Connor found the tavern owner and asked if he knew of any healers in the area. Luckily, the tavern owner’s wife Rebecca was one and quickly grabbing her bag, she was quickly sent upstairs to check on you.

Walking into the room, Rebecca, a woman who had seen much in life, was greeted by the sights and sounds of you being sick again. Quickly going over to assist you, once the wave passed you laid back down.

Rebecca quickly set to work examining you and asking questions. You answered her as best you could or as much as your stomach would allow you to. Very early on, Rebecca could tell this was not something caused by a meal and the more she heard your symptoms, the more she suspected something.

After finishing examining you, she had one question left “When did you last bleed?”

At the meeting downstairs, Connor had a difficult time keeping his focus. He kept waiting in fear that Rebecca would rush down and tell him that something was horribly wrong, but she did not. When asked why you were not present, Connor simply explain that you were tired and needed a bit of rest, in a tone that suggested that no other information would be given.

Once it was over, Connor quickly went back upstairs to check on you. Walking into the room, he saw that you were laying on the bed with your eyes closed. Hearing the door open, Rebecca got off the bed and walked over to Connor. Speaking a low voice, she said “She is fine for now. I gave her something to help her rest.”

“What is wrong with her?” Connor asked, terrified to hear the answer.

Smiling gently Rebecca said “Nothing is wrong. But I’m afraid she is going to have to take it easy for the next 6 months or so.”

“The next 6 months?” Connor asked, greatly confused.

“Yes. She is with child.”

With that, Rebecca left the room to give the two of you some privacy. Still stunned by what she had revealed, Connor looked over at you on the bed, still resting quietly. Walking over to you, Connor sat down on the bed and very gently put his hand on your stomach.

This was the last bit of news he had expected to hear. Though the two of you had been involved with each other for quite some time now, the two of you had hoped to wait longer, when things were more settled to start a family. But it seemed as if those above had other plans.

After a while, you felt yourself waking up slowly. Having been given something by Rebecca to help you sleep, you had quickly dozed off. The nausea had subsided some, but it was still there.

As you became more aware of your surroundings, you felt something on your stomach. Not only did you feel something, but you could hear someone’s voice, whispering. Looking down, you spotted Connor with his head on your stomach. He was the one whispering and from what you could tell, he was telling your child a story.

Feeling you move suddenly, Connor looked up and greeted you with a warm smile. From him smiling and catching him laying on your stomach, you knew one thing was certain.

“Rebecca told you, didn’t she?” You spoke yawning.

Connor slowly got up to allow you to sit up. Keeping one hand on your belly and taking your hand in his, he said “Yes, she did.”

“This isn’t like we planned it.” You spoke nervously.

“Few things go as planned when it comes to matters like this.” Connor said as he gently rubbed your belly. “We may not have planned it like this, but it’s happened.”

“You are not upset?” You asked surprised.

“The woman I love is carrying our child. How could that upset me?” He replied smiling, squeezing your hand.

“So, what will we do now?” You asked, knowing that your work as an assassin would have to be put aside soon.

“For right now, you need to rest and rest as much as possible.” Connor said.

“But what about the mission tomorrow?” You asked. “We have been planning this for weeks.

“You will not take part in it. “Connor said firmly. “I’ll not have the both of you at risk over this mission or any mission.”

“Connor, I can still do some things. You can’t keep me locked up!” You pleaded.

Taking both of your hands in his, he spoke “I’ve no intention of keeping you locked up my love, but we must make sure that you and our child will be safe. Once we are done here, we will go back to the Assassin Bureau, where you will be more protected, should I be sent on missions.”

Before you could answer, Connor moved up closer to you and he continued “I know its not the best option, and I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I’ll not have you be alone at all during this time love. You and our child are too precious to me to risk that.”

Realizing he had a point, you said “Alright. But if there are ways for me to still take part I am going to. I must have something to do while we wait for our child’s arrival.”

The next day, after resting and once Connor finished the mission, the two of you set back home for the Bureau. Thankfully the sickness had not been so bad as the day before, but with how tired you felt once you arrived, you began to suspect this pregnancy would take far more from you than most.

Once you were settled back in and the Council was informed, you tried to go on about things as much as the pregnancy would allow you to. With you now staying at the Bureau and taking on more administrative duties, it was a good way to keep busy and distract yourself during the days that Connor was gone.

He was always loathed to leave for any length of time. But every time, you reassured him that you would be safe with your fellow assassins who all promised him that they would look after the two of you, and they always did.

Connor would never say goodbye with out kissing you and giving your ever-swollen belly a kiss and he would never greet you without doing the same. Every chance he could he would hold you and rub your belly, holding you as if he never wanted to let go. At night, when he couldn’t sleep, he would lay his head on your chest and it wasn’t out of the ordinary for you to wake up to the sounds of Connor talking to the child, telling them all the old stories that he had grown up with.

Despite appearing calm in the face of all this, Connor was secretly filled with a sense of dread. Every since he had heard the news, Connor worried that despite being a trained assassin and overall a skilled fighter, that it would not be enough to protect you and the baby.

Even now, Connor felt that sense of failure, that same sense he felt the day he lost his mother. It was what pushed him to be the man he was, so that he might never feel that kind of loss again. All he could do now was hope for the best, but that wasn’t nearly enough for him.

As it wore on, you found that you tired far more easily than before. Though the nausea had stopped, you found yourself with intense cravings for foods that were nearly impossible to find, though Connor did his best. Most days were easy enough, as easy as it could be with a swollen belly but keeping yourself occupied helped, as did the support of your fellow assassins.

Months later, one crisp fall day, you woke up that morning with sharp pains. You had been feeling them off and on the last few days and you could sense that the child would be there soon enough. Getting out of bed slowly, you walked over to the window looking for signs of Connor, but there were none. He had been sent to the next town over a few days before for a mission.

Connor had been less than pleased to be sent on this mission knowing that the child could arrive at anytime, but it was a mission that the council would only trust him with. Reassuring him that you would be fine, he went off, vowing to return as quick as possible.

After getting dressed, you made your way to the Bureau and set about your tasks for the day. Pains continued to come in waves, but you did your best to push through. But that afternoon, with Connor still not returned yet, you suddenly felt a wetness between your legs. Looking below, you saw water coming down your legs. The child was coming.

That very afternoon Connor finished the mission. As he saddled his horse, he couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t right. Mounting his steed, he dug in his heels and set off as fast as the horse could carry him. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he had to get home, now.

No sooner had your water broke that you were seized with pains that felt as if you were being torn apart. With your screams echoing throughout the Bureau, your fellow assassins quickly came to your aide. While the others got you to one of the back rooms to rest, one quickly set off for the midwife, hoping they were home.

It had only been minutes, but the intense pain made it feel like hours. Several of your fellow female assassins sat with you and sponged your forehead. As two of them had children of their own, they did their best to talk you through everything and to try and keep you calm.

During the next few hours, you kept calling for Connor, but there had been no sign of him. One of the Assassins had seen fit to send a message via falcon to the next town over, but there was no promise that Connor would get it in time. You were terrified of everything. Terrified of the pain you felt, not knowing what would happen and terrified that Connor would not come back in time, if he came back at all.

Soon enough, the midwife arrived. Reaching below to examine you, she said that the child had not crowned yet, but would be soon. Assuring you that all was going as it should, she set about getting everything ready.

It was dark by the time Connor had arrived back at the edge of town. As he got closer to the Bureau, his ears were greeted by the sounds of horrific screams. Jumping off his horse and tossing the reins, he ran into the Bureau, calling out for you.

Hearing your name being called, one of your fellow assassins went to find Connor. Finding him in the main hallway, he grabbed him, told him the child was coming and led him to the back room where you were. The closer he got, the worse the screams were.

Knocking on the door first, he opened it and over the sounds of your screams said that Connor was there. He had barely finished the sentence before Connor rushed past him and inside, quickly stunned the sight of you writhing and screaming with your fellow assassins trying to hold you still.

Rushing to the bed, he moved one of them aside, and brought you up against him, kissing your forehead, letting you know he was there.

“Almost there!” Said the midwife. “Push!”

You didn’t think you had any strength left, but knowing it was almost done, you gave one last push and felt something slipping from you. Your last bit of energy spent, you fell back against Connor and fell into darkness.

Hours later, you could hear faint crying. Stirring from sleep, every bit of movement was painful beyond words. For a moment you were greatly confused until you reached down and felt your stomach. With a start, you remembered that you had given birth and all you wanted at that moment was to know where your child was.

Looking around the room you saw that most everyone was gone. You saw Connor pacing the room, his arms crossed. Hearing you move, Connor turned his head to face you.

“Where..where is our baby?” You asked, almost terrified.

With a large smile, Connor walked over to you. In his great arms, you could see a small bundle. Sitting on the bed next to you, he handed the bundle over to you with the words “Here she is”

Taking your daughter in your arms, you marveled at her sweet face. Sound asleep, as you looked her over, you could see she was perfect in every way.

As you held her, Connor took you both in his arms and silent thanked those Above that the both of you had come through the birth and that he had been there with you. He still wondered and worried if he could protect you both and he knew he would always worry, but for that moment he did the only thing he could do, hold the two of you close and not let go.


	23. New Partnerships-Ezio Auditore X Reader

Just before boarding the vessel called the Blackbird, you were taking a moment to say goodbye to your older sister Caterina. Despite being the Countess of Forli and carrying all the responsibilities it entailed, your dear sister was never too busy to see you off and as much as you were loathed to leave, duty called. You were needed in Venezia for a series of missions, so it was time to go.

Letting you go, Caterina handed you a document and said, “If you happen to meet with Signore Auditore, please give him these and my regards.”

Taking it, you smirked and said, “Returning a love letter?”

Laughing at that Caterina said, “No. Just giving him some information he might need.”

As you stowed it in your pack you remarked “You really have this Signore Auditore wrapped around your finger dear sister. From what I have heard, only one other has done so, and she is married to another”

“That may be, but he has just as many if not more women wrapped around his.” Caterina said crossing her arms. “So, one might say we are even in that regard.”

“Well I know one who won’t be, and that’s me.” You boasted.

“Don’t be so sure dear sister. Ezio Auditore da Firenze may be a man, but he is not like most of them.” Caterina warned. “I’ve seen him charm women more stubborn than you.”

At that, the captain of the Blackbird called out to you to board the ship. Giving Caterina one last hug, you got onto the ship and waved goodbye to her. Knowing that it would be some time before you reached your destination, you settled in and hoped the voyage would be a pleasant one.

By the time you had arrived in Venezia days later, you were more than ready to get off the ship. Your hopes for a pleasant journey had been dashed not long after setting off by a rather large storm that left you and the crew wondering if you would ever make it to Venezia. But you had, and now that you were here, it was time to get to the matter at hand.

Looking around the dock, you checked for signs of your contact, Antonio de Magianis, a fellow member of the Assassin Brotherhood and the current head of The Thieves Guild in Venezia. It wasn’t long before he came running up to you, giving you a big hug and welcoming you to the city.

As you grabbed your belongings, Antonio lead your through the city, bringing you up to speed on how things had been. You had last been to Venezia a few months ago, but it always seemed to be thriving even more each time you came on assassin business. Antonio in passing mentioned that you would be accompanied by another member of the assassin brotherhood for this first mission, an assassin by the name of Francesco Gallo, a young novice eager to prove himself.

Shaking your head at the idea of having to mind a novice on top of everything else, you continued your way through the streets, hoping that this novice would prove more of a help than a hinderance.

“We will be meeting him over at the workshop of Signore da Vinci” Antonio said. “I just hope he was able to find it. And speaking of, here we are.”

Walking up to the door, Antonio knocked loudly. Not even a moment later, a jovial man dressed in red with long sandy hair answered the door.

“Antonio! Welcome!” Leonardo said, pulling him into a large hug. Looking to you he said “And this must be Signorina Sforza. Please, come in!”

Following Leonardo inside, you took a good look around his workshop, quickly realizing that Leonardo was no ordinary artist. All along the tables and walls were not just beautiful paintings, but designs of such fanciful machines, you wondered just where he might be getting such ideas. You were so distracted by his designs that you didn’t notice there was a fourth person in the workshop.

“Welcome to Venezia, Signorina Sforza.” Spoke a deep, pleasurable voice. So pleasurable, you felt yourself turning a bit red. Turning to see who might be in possession of such a seductive voice, you found yourself face to face with a tall man wearing red and white robes, possessing dark hair, dark eyes and a scar that crossed his lips.

“Have we met Signore?” You asked, stammering a bit.

“Forgive my manners Signorina, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze.” He spoke, taking you hand and kissing it in a manner that felt rather intimate for a first meeting.

Regaining your composure, a moment you said “A pleasure to finally meet you Signore. Caterina has spoken of you often.”

“Good things I hope?” He asked, smiling.

“Yes. And she is still widowed, if that’s what you were going to ask next.” You replied, feeling a bit cheeky.

If Ezio took offense to that, he showed no sign of it. In fact, his smile only seemed to get larger.

“I didn’t expect to find you here Ezio. “Antonio spoke warmly. “Did Francesco accompany you?”

Turning to Antonio, Ezio replied “I’m afraid other brotherhood business has claimed Signore Gallo, so I am here in his place.”

Hearing that, your eyes went wide. Far from being accompanied by a novice, you would be working with one of the largest, if not the largest womanizer in the Italian brotherhood.

“Then our success is assured.” Antonio laughed.

It took everything you had to keep your tongue civil. It was hard enough being taken seriously by the brotherhood simply for being the sister of the Countess of Forli, but now you had to worry about working with the man who had spent the last few years trying to bed your sister.

It wasn’t that you had doubts about his skills, well not many. But you were now wondering if Ezio would even be able to keep his focus off the ladies of Venezia long enough to see this mission through.

Stepping outside of Leonardo’s workshop later, Ezio had offered to escort you to your lodgings. He made pleasant small talk along the way and despite your reservations, there was a tiny part of you that found him very charming. Not that you would ever admit it.

Ezio for his part was already greatly curious about you. Having heard you spoke more languages than any other member of the Italian Brotherhood and that you were Caterina’s sister, he had been anxious to meet you.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Francesco Gallo to back out the mission at the last minute, just a bit of extra coin. Ezio had hoped you wouldn’t balk at working with him and he hoped that perhaps he could learn from you. Seeing you walk into Leonardo’s workshop, dressed in well cut robes of black and red, with a crown of long red hair the color of copper, Ezio couldn’t help but think that you were far more beautiful than Caterina.

Reaching your lodgings, you realized that you had not eaten since you had arrived in Venezia. Both hungry and curious to know more about the man you would be working with for the immediate future, you turned to him and asked, “Would you be so kind as to join me for a meal, Signore Auditore?”

“I should be glad to Signorina. Though normally, isn’t it the man who makes the invitation?” He asked smirking a bit.

Fixing him with a look, you replied “Since when do Assassins do things the traditional way, Signore?” Turning on your heels, you went inside with Ezio close behind. Walking up to the innkeeper, you handed over some coin and asked that a meal for two be brought to your room.

Taking it, the innkeeper said, “Follow me.”

Gesturing to Ezio to follow, you kept close behind the innkeeper as he showed you to your room. Walking in and setting your bag down, you took note of the large bed, wash basin and a small table just big enough for two. Ezio quickly noticed this as well.

Looking at you with mild surprise, Ezio said teasingly “If you wanted me to join you here Signore, you didn’t have to offer me a meal.”

“Don’t get any ideas Signore Auditore. Though Id venture a guess that you already have. I asked our meal to be brought here, so that we might discuss our mission privately. Considering that the Borgia have half the city bought and paid for, I thought this would be safer.” You stated.

At that, a knock was heard at the door. Answering it, it was the innkeeper, bringing a hot stew, bread and wine. Setting it down on the table, you slipped him a bit of extra coin, which he took gratefully.

“Shall we Signore?” You asked, gesturing towards the food.

A few hours later, the stew and bread were long gone. Having nearly drained the wine, the two of you had gone from cordial to a bit more informal. Despite being more relaxed, the wine hadn’t gotten rid of your reservations about working with Ezio and you felt that it was best to address the matter before it became a problem.

“So, tell me Signore. What do you hope to accomplish by working with me? Surely a simple eavesdropping on a meeting with the Doge and his guests isn’t that exciting?” You asked, throwing down the gauntlet.

His fingers still caressing the goblet he said evenly “It may be exciting, it may not be. But I get the impression that it will be.”

“And what gives you that impression, Signore?”

“Just the fact that the Doge will be entertaining some of the trade leaders in the region. From what I have heard there will be a meeting and a masquerade ball to entertain his guests in a few days. And there are few things more exciting than crashing a party. “Ezio replied smiling.

“And just how did you come by this information may I ask?”

Fixing you with smoldering glance and a cheeky smile Ezio replied “You are not the only one with a skilled mouth, Signorina”

“Is there any time you do not flirt Signore?” You asked levelly.

“Only when the situation is serious. And when I am not awake.” He said, shrugging.

Leaning forward on your arms, you said firmly “Then let me be serious a moment Signore. I am here on assassin business. I have no time or patience for nonsense or distractions. If you wish to work with me, I need a partner who can be serious, and will not spend the mission looking for his next conquest. Can we agree on this?”

Meeting your pose Ezio said seriously “I think we can. And if we can agree on you giving me a chance, I just might surprise you.”

Glad to know he was taking this seriously, you agreed. Reaching your hand out to shake his, you were surprised by the firmness of his grip. Realizing how late it was, Ezio stood up.

“I should let you rest Signorina, you’ve had a long journey. If you wish, I will meet you here tomorrow more and we can begin.” He spoke. Standing up, you walked him to the door. As he opened it, before he stepped out, Ezio turned around, took your hand in his again and kissed it.

“Sleep well, Signorina Sforza” Ezio spoke gently as he let your hand go, gently caressing your fingers. As you shut the door behind him, you weren’t sure what to think or how to feel.

He was certainly charming. He was certainly handsome as well. But what had surprised you most was how the entire time he was in your room, he never once tried to seduce you, bar one or two moments of flirting. Perhaps that was his way of showing he could be serious, perhaps not. Only the next few days would reveal how everything would go.

Getting ready for bed, you changed out of your assassin robes, washed up and climbed into bed. Reaching into your sack for your papers, you felt the document that Caterina had asked you to give Ezio. Kicking yourself for being distracted, you resolved to give it to Ezio in the morning. Blowing the candle out, you settled in, falling asleep to thoughts of how to get through the next few days and thoughts of Ezio.

Rising early the next morning, after getting dressed and checking to make sure all your equipment was in order, you headed downstairs to the tavern and was surprised by the sight of Ezio, sitting at a table waiting with what looked like a bit of breakfast.

“Good Morning Signore. Have you been waiting long?” You asked as you joined him at the table. Greeting you with a playful smile, Ezio said “Not long, Signorina.”

“You did not have to do this Signore” You said blushing a bit as you took in the sight of all the food.

“Since you were so kind as to provide dinner last night, I thought I might return the favor this morning. Oh, and if you like, you may call me Ezio.” He said gently.

“Very well Ezio. You may call me (Y/N). And I say we tuck in.”

After breakfast the two of you set about the city, going to meet a few of Ezio’s contacts and to see about preparations for the mission. As the two of you went about each errand, you paid close attention to how Ezio would conduct himself.

You quickly found out that while Ezio in general was a somewhat laidback person, when he was out and about doing work for a mission, his focus was on the mission alone. Of course, he could have been doing this to prove himself serious, but to see such changes easily was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

Once the two of you were finished talking to his contacts, Ezio suggested that the two of you next pay a visit to one of the local tailors. As the two of you would be infiltrating a party, you would need disguises and it just so happened that Ezio knew of just the man for the job.

Walking into the shop, your eyes were treated to the sight of so many different colored fabrics all along the walls. Taken by a bolt of cloth in a dark blue, you went to look at it closer. Running your finger over it, you could have sworn it was softer than silk and it was easily one of the finest in the shop. For a moment you allowed your mind to wander, imaging all the ways you create something beautiful for yourself out of such fine fabric.

“Hai gusto fine la mia signora” (You have fine taste my lady) spoke someone in a halting voice. Turning to look, you were greeted by a young man dressed in blue and brown. “Che è la nostra più bella tessuto” (That is our finest fabric)

Listening to him carefully, the way stumbled a bit over his words, you got the impression that Italian was not his first language. He had a good grasp of it, but he seemed unsure of himself when he spoke it.

“Where is it you come from?” You asked gently.

“Io vengo da Lisbona, Portogallo” (I come from Lisbon, Portugal) He replied slowly.

“Por favor, permitam-me a falar em sua língua nativa bom senhor.” (Please allow me to speak in your native tongue good sir.” You said smiling gently.

The smile he gave you could have been seen for miles. You spent the next half hour or so chatting with the young man in Portuguese about anything and everything from the very fabrics of the store to his hometown.

You were the first person the young man had met ever since coming to Venezia that spoke his native tongue. Not only did you speak it, but you spoke it well enough that he asked what province in Portugal you were from. While you spoke with him, Ezio watched the two of you both amused at the sight and slightly impressed. He was looking forward to testing you further on your command with languages.

After another hour or so, including a fitting for the two of you, you and Ezio left the shop with the assurances that costumes would be ready in a few days. With that bit of business finished, on the way to meet with Antonio, Ezio decided to take you through an open market that he knew had merchants from many different lands

Walking by one merchant who sold coffee, the merchant asked “Ben olabilir ilgi bu? Tüm İstanbul? (Might I interest you in these? All the way from Istanbul?)

“Belki başka bir zaman. Teşekkürler iyi sir.” (Perhaps another time. Thank you, good sir.” You responded politely in Turkish.

Another merchant pointed to a collection of stones and necklaces. Looking them over, you saw a strand on which hung many dark, honey colored stones. Running your fingers over it the merchant said “Οι πέτρες θα σας ταιριάζει αρκετά καλά.” Those stones would suit you quite well.”

Smiling at the complement, you politely declined. It wasn’t that you didn’t want the necklace, or that you couldn’t afford it, it was that with your line of work, things often got broken or ended up missing a lot after a fight and you didn’t wish to see such a beautiful piece suffer that fate.

The two of you stopped at several more stalls before leaving the market. At each one Ezio simply stood back and observed you as he did before. With each one, you communicated with the greatest of ease, as if you had been speaking each language your entire life.

After leaving the market, the two of you made the short journey to meet with Antonio. As you arrived, he greeted the two of you warmly and inquired about how the mission was going so far. Pleased to know that the two of you were getting along so far, he invited the both of you into a tavern for a meal and a chance to discuss things further.

You only intended to stay long enough to eat and settling matters for the next day, but before you knew it, you had been there most of the night, laughing away with both Ezio and Antonio. As the night wore on and things became friendlier between you and Ezio, with you somewhat drunkenly trying to each Ezio a few key phrases in French.

Antonio was amused by the whole scene. When the two of you first met yesterday, he had concerns that the two of you would not work well together, not only because you were the Countess of Forli’s sister, but because he knew Ezio preferred to work alone. After the two of you had set off, Antonio had asked around and found out the real reasons that Ezio had taken Francesco’s place. He wondered if Ezio wanted nothing more than to endear himself to your older sister, but seeing the way he looked at you, seeing the way he hung onto every word of yours, Antonio knew this wasn’t about your sister.

After midnight, you finally decided to head back to your lodgings, with Ezio offering to escort you. Because the both of you had a fair bit of wine, it took longer than usual to get there. Once you arrived, you tried as best you could to get to your room quietly, with Ezio falling behind. Walking in, you stumbled a bit to your bed and all but flopped down onto it, quickly relaxing.

After lighting a few candles, he began removing your hidden blade and your boots, and covering you with the blanket. With the wine quickly making you relax more, you didn’t object to his actions. Despite the haze your mind was in, you suddenly remembered something.

“Ezio? Reached into my bag. There is something I forgot to give you.” You said yawning.

Doing so, Ezio pulled out the document and quickly recognized Caterina’s personal seal. Sitting down at the small table, Ezio opened it up but soon realized his eyes were too blurry to read it. Setting it aside, Ezio felt the wine overtake him and using his arms for a pillow, fell asleep on the table.

At was at least midday by the time the two of you finally stirred a bit. Waking up first was Ezio, his back incredibly stiff from sleeping slumped over. For a moment or two, he didn’t know where he was, until he looked over at the bed, saw you moving and remembered that he had walked you back last night.

As his eyes fell upon you, with the suns rays shining down upon you, making your copper hair shine brighter and giving your skin a bit of a glow, Ezio was taken by the sight of you looking peaceful. He felt as if he could sit there all day and simply watch you and a part of him was sorely tempted to do so, until he realized there was something on the table.

Looking down at the table he saw the document that you had given him from Caterina. Now mostly covered in wax from the spent candle, the only words Ezio could make out were simply “look after her”. Taking Caterina’s words to heart, Ezio went downstairs a moment to see if he might grab something from the kitchens.

Everything seemed brighter to you than usual. You had barely opened your eyes before caught the suns glare, which seemed to be far stronger than normal, for your eyes instantly began to ache, along with your head and the rest of you. Pulling the cover back over you, you knew it was late in the day and with how hungover you were feeling, you weren’t sure that you were going to be much of much use that day.

You might have gone back to sleep if you hadn’t heard the door open. Lifting the blanket, you saw that it was Ezio, bearing a tray of bread, fruit, wine and looking almost as roughed up as you felt.

“Ezio?” You asked confused. “What are you doing here?”

“After I brought you back, you gave me a letter from your sister. I sat down to read it and I fell asleep.” He said gently, bringing the food over to you. As you sat up slowly, Ezio brought a chair over and sat next to you.

With your head still hurting, you weren’t sure if you could stomach any food. But knowing there was still work to be done and you needed your strength, you ate as much as you could, drinking a bit of wine as well to take the edge off.

The two of you didn’t say much as you ate. With the both of you worn out, there wasn’t much either of you could think of to say. You hadn’t expected to find Ezio there that morning, nor had you expected him to bring you food, but you were certainly grateful for the gesture.

You hadn’t known Ezio long at all and you didn’t wish to jump to conclusions, but if this side of him that he showed you was the real thing, you knew that perhaps this mission would go better than you expected.

After eating the two of you set about making sure things were in place for tomorrow. Stopping by the tailor you had visited with yesterday, they assured you that your costumes for the ball would be ready in time and that you would be the most beautiful person at the masquerade tomorrow. Hearing those words, Ezio smiled and thought to himself “She already is”

Once you were assured that all was in place, because of how worn the two of you were, you decided to retire early and rest. As before Ezio escorted you back to your lodgings, keeping in mind his promise to Caterina. Once there, Ezio showed you to the door of your room.

“Shall I meet you here tomorrow?” You asked.

“Yes. I have a bit of business to take care of first thing, then I shall meet you here. Rest well (Y/N)” Ezio said gently, taking your hand in his, caressing it gently. Bringing it up to his lips, feeling his breath on your skin, made you shiver a bit. You hoped that Ezio couldn’t tell but if he did, he gave no sign of it.

Watching him walk away, you found yourself looking forward to the mission tomorrow, hoping that it would not only go well, but perhaps that the two of you would have the chance to enjoy yourselves a bit. Going back into your room, you went to your window to close the shutters. Looking down onto the still busy street, you watched Ezio quickly disappear into the crowd.

Walking away from your lodgings, it took Ezio everything he had not to turn back to your room. He briefly considered looking back, hoping for a glimpse of you in the window, but he knew if he saw you, nothing would stop him from running back upstairs to you.

It hadn’t escaped his attention that he had fallen for you at first sight, nor had it escaped his attention that so far, you were proving to be everything the others said about you and more: brilliant, talented, beautiful. 

Ezio had never made it a secret before about his interest in Caterina, he had never been one to keep such things to himself. But this time, he was keeping it to himself. He didn’t know why, perhaps he was afraid that if he made his feelings known too soon that it would ruin what he wanted to build with you, a strong partnership.

Reminding himself that there was more to be done before the day was over, Ezio refocused his thoughts and made his way back to the open market, hoping that a certain merchant was still there.

By early afternoon, you and Ezio were ironing out some last-minute details. Since Ezio knew the location of the party better, the Palazzo Ducale, you let him take the lead on how to get to the meeting once inside. After scouting out the Palazzo, the two of you continued to the tailors, who were delighted to announce that your costumes for the party were complete. Taking the bundles from them and handing some coin over, you thanked them for having it all ready and started to head back to your lodgings.

As your lodgings came into view, you could see Antonio standing outside, looking a bit panicked. Hurrying over to him, Ezio asked “What is it?”

“Oh thank goodness you are here.”He said in a low voice. “ I just received word from Machiavelli.” Antonio spoke nervously. “He says the Doge has been lying about what this meeting is about.”

“I thought this was just a trade meeting.” You asked confused.

“So do the Doge’s guests. Apparently, all the guests are leaders that the Borgia are looking to blackmail, in hopes of expanding their influence elsewhere. The Doge has already promise the Borgia that the leaders will go along with it.” Antonio spoke. “With them all in one place, it will be easier to convince them, he thinks.”

“And if they don’t?” Ezio asked, already guessing the answer.

“They will not go back to their cities alive. “Antonio confirmed.

“So, what does the Doge get out of all of this?” You asked curiously.

“Along with a share of profits, the privilege of keeping his head, for the time being. Apparently, the Doge hasn’t been in very good standing with the Borgia and this is his last chance.” Antonio replied. “So, Machiavelli wants us to stop the meeting.”

“By taking out the Doge?” You guessed. Antonio nodded.

“We only have a few hours until this meeting. So, we had best come up with something fast.” Ezio said, looking at you.

With your current plans turned upside down, you racked your brain to come up with something, anything that would see this through. Knowing the Doge, he would try to have the party already starting before so that way things would be in full swing for when the guests would be brought out.

The way you saw it, there were only a few options, and none of them were good.

For a moment you were distracted by the sounds of shouting and hoofbeats. Turning around, you saw that two men, wearing the livery of the Doge were making their way down the street. Looking them up and down, something clicked.

“I’ve an idea.”

Later, at the Palazzo Ducale, many of the guests had already arrived, dressed in the finest fabrics available, and were being served refreshments. Guards were stationed all along the usual places, many of them not pleased that they couldn’t take part in the party until much later. 

While the guards at the main gate were busy admitting the guests, two people on horseback, wearing the livery of the Doge rode up and dismounted. Handing the reins to a near bye groomsman, the two individuals, carrying bundles, cut their way through the crowd. With the guards noting the livery and not noticing that something wasn’t quite right, they nodded and waved them through.

Spotting one of the Doge’s footmen, the two riders walked up to him and asked, “Has the Doge or his guests come down yet?”

“No. The Doge is taking his usual sweet time getting ready and I’ve heard that the guests are anxious to get the meeting started so that they might join in the party. “The footman said, annoyed by the whole situation. 

With a nod of the head the two riders moved on. As they neared the stairs, they walked to the other side, still holding their bundles. Once out of sight, the tall one, Ezio spoke “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

Adjusting the livery, which was a bit too big for you, you said “Getting in usually is the easiest. Now we must make sure the next part goes well. You said all the guest’s rooms are on this next floor?”

Ezio nodded.

“Okay. Meet me at the Doge’s quarters. Take care of any guards near his room. I will be as quick as I can.” Before the two of you walked out from behind the stairs, Ezio took a hold of your arm. Looking back at him, surprised, he said “Be careful (Y/N).”

With a quick nod, you moved up the stairs, trying not to move so quickly that you would stand out. With Ezio following behind, the two of you split off, with you hoping that you could find all the guest’s rooms.

Once inside, you moved down the corridor, still carrying your bundle close. Noting that guards wearing different livery were stationed outside many doors, you quickly guessed that these were the quarters that you needed. Walking up to the first door, two guards, dressed in Spanish colors moved to stop you.

“I have a message from the host.” You said, dropping your voice

The guards turned to let you inside the room. Sitting at the vanity was an older gentleman having his wig adjusted and his face painted. Having heard the door open, he turned to face you.

Speaking loudly, you said “Tengo un mensaje de nuestro querido anfitrión. Nuestro anfitrión se siente mal en este momento y debe descansar. Él le pide que disfrute de la fiesta en su lugar y espera resolver todos los asuntos de negocios a primera hora de la mañana.” (I have a message from our dear host. Our host is feeling unwell at the moment and must rest. He asks that you enjoy the party in his stead and he looks forward to settling all matters of business first thing in the morning.)

If the guest was bothered by the meeting being pushed back, he didn’t show it. Waving you away, you bowed and left the room and continued on, hoping that each guest would be co-operrative.

While you informed the guests of the change of plans, Ezio was on his way to the Doge’s quarters. Thankfully he hadn’t run into many of the guards, and the ones he had run into were quickly dispatched, hidden away in other rooms.

Once he reached the Doge’s quarters, where two guards were standing outside, Ezio hid himself behind a pillar. Taking two knives out from his tunic, he took aim, and threw them, each hitting their targets in the neck. Before they could cry out, Ezio rushed up, yanking the knives out of their necks finished the job, silencing them and hiding the two bodies as quickly as he could. Once finished, he took a place by the door, hoping that you would arrive soon.

It didn’t take long before all the guests had been informed of the change of plans. As they were eager to enjoy the party, none of them objected and quickly went down to join the rest of the guests. Going back the way you came, you recalled where Ezio had said the Doge’s quarters were and went to meet him. Along the way you saw no guards, telling you that Ezio had been successful.

Spotting him just outside, you moved as quickly as you could to join him. The both of you took out your assassin gauntlets and put them on. Knocking on the door, you waited until you heard the command “Enter” before walking in.

Stepping into the room, you saw the Doge, in all his corpulent glory sitting in a tub of water, with a cloth over his eyes. There were no servants in sight for which you and Ezio were grateful.

“It’s about time Francesco” Said the Doge slightly irritated, still laying back with his eyes covered. “Is everything ready?”

Setting down the bundles, you and Ezio quietly walked over to the tub.

“Yes, it is My Lord.” Ezio spoke in a low voice “In fact they are waiting for you now.”

Realizing that the person speaking was not Francesco, The Doge pulled the cloth from his face, just in time to see and feel you and Ezio plunge your hidden blades into his neck.

Blood quickly spurted everywhere. The Doge thrashed and kicked, splashing water everywhere as he gasped for breath. Soon enough he gave up the fight and as he lay there, sitting in blood and water, Ezio reached up to close his eyes.

“Requiescat in pace” Ezio murmured. The job was done.

“We had best get changed and join the party.” You said. “Before Francesco actually comes back.

Grabbing the bundles, you and Ezio opened them to reveal your costumes. Ezio’s was simply a royal blue version of his assassin robes and a black mask, while yours was an elaborate blue gown, complete with feathers along the bodice and a blue feathered mask. While Ezio changed, you went behind a screen to change into yours. As soon as Ezio finished he called out, “Are you ready?”

A moment later, you stepped out from behind the screen. Ezio’s heart all but stopped as he took in the sight of you in your costume. Because there was no time to fix up your hair, you simply undid it and let hang loose.

“Well Signore, will I do?” You asked teasing him as you walked over to find him

Regaining his voice, Ezio stammered “I think you will do just fine. But I think one thing is missing.”

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out the beautiful amber necklace that you had admired the other day. Before you could say a word, Ezio walked behind you and tied it around your neck.

“Ezio! What’s all this for?” You asked stunned.

“I just thought a beautiful woman should have a beautiful necklace for this occasion. “ Ezio said gently.

“Well, Thank You. I love it.” You replied smiling.

Offering you his arm Ezio asked. “Shall we join the party?”

“Lead the way.”

Leading you out of the Doge’s quarters, Ezio to care to lock the door behind you. As he did so, a young man in livery came up to the door.

“The Doge is not feeling well and is resting. He said to go join the festivities. “ You quickly said.

The young man didn’t argue and quickly left, with the two of you following suit. As the two of you joined the part, Ezio marveled at how much you were being admired by the guests. He hoped that after today you would continue to work with him. He also hoped the party would last the rest of the night, so that he might spend it all with you.


	24. Love Bites-Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Rushing to meet your boyfriend on time at your favorite restaurant, you were kicking yourself for taking too long to get ready. Even though you had gotten off work at a decent time, having been called in on a Sunday to help cover, you had spent too long trying to pick the perfect outfit to wear for your date. You weren’t sure why, beyond the usual reasons.

No matter what you wore, he always looked at you as if you were something he would love to devour whole and it was a look that always sent chills down your spine, but in a good way. In the end you had settled on a black with red trim wrap dress with black heels, called it good and dashed out the door.

You had only been with him for a few months and all seemed to be going well. Thinking of him, tall, with closely cropped dark hair, eyes that were golden, with a thin scar that crossed his lips and a build that anyone would envy, your boyfriend, a man by the name of Altair Ibn-La’Ahad seemingly appeared out of the darkness and had swept you off your feet.

Altair tended to keep odd hours. He seemingly worked at night and slept during the day, which meant because of his schedule you only saw him during the evening hours. What he did, you could never seem to find out, only that according to him, he was a bit of a freelancer, doing a variety of jobs. Even though you only saw him during certain times, he always made those times count and for that, who were you to argue?

Walking into the restaurant, you could see he was already there in the back at your favorite booth. Already he had ordered drinks for you two, a whiskey on the rocks for you, a Bloody Mary for himself. At the sight of his favorite drink, you were not surprised. For as long as you had known him, that was all you ever saw him drink. No coffee, tea, water or even soda. Just a Bloody Mary. He never pounded them back either, he always took his time with them, and once finished, he always looked rather satiated, more so than most. He also seemed to like them a bit bitter. Recalling once how you took a sip of one of his weeks ago, you instantly tasted what you swore was a coppery taste. How could he tolerate that, you had wondered, but he seemed to like it?

As you reached the table, he stood up to give you a huge hug and kiss, as if he had not seen you in years. Bringing your lips to his, you noted that once again, he seemed to feel a bit cool to the touch. Having asked him about it once, he simply told you he got cold very easily. You could tell there was more too it, much like many things with him, but once again, you dismissed it.

Sitting down, he told you that he had went ahead and ordered for the two of you, knowing that you would be rather hungry by the time you arrived. With as long as it had taken for you to get ready and get there, you were not about to argue and a mere 5 minutes after arriving, your food was brought to you. He had ordered your typical chicken pasta salad while he had ordered his usual steak and potatoes. There would have not been anything unusual about the meal except you noticed how he ordered it: extremely bloody.

“How can they get away with giving you one that rare?” You asked curiously.

“Considering I keep ordering it, I’m not so sure they care.” He shrugged. “I’ve found that most places will give you one, if you pay them enough.”

Watching him eat the steak, you saw he ate it as if it were the finest thing on earth. Most people would find steak that delectable, but you noticed that once again, along with eating every bite of it, he seemed determined to have every bit of the blood from the steak as well.

Shrugging it off once again as just simply being one of the many things that made him stand out, the two of you continued your meal and caught up on the day. Unlike most guys in the past, he was always very attentive to you as you spoke. No matter how exciting or dull things may have been, he wanted every single detail, he couldn’t get enough.

After finishing dinner and chatting for a few more hours, you looked at your watch and saw that you would have to work in less than 8 hours and that you should head home. After paying for your meal and putting on his dark pea coat, Altair went to escort you to your car. On the way out, the two of you ran into an acquaintance of his, a man you knew simply as Malik. After a few quick greetings, Malik leaned into Altair and whispered into his ear “It’s in the back when you want it.”

With a nod, Altair said fair well to Malik and walked you outside to your car.

“What was that all about?” You asked, as Altair opened the door for you.

“Oh, Malik was just helping me with a little project. Nothing to worry about.” He responded. You might have believed him, if it wasn’t for the fact that his eyes seemed to shift as he spoke.

“Altair.” You said, a bit pleadingly.

Bringing his lips to your forehead, he kissed you and said gently. “I promise you its nothing to worry about”

Realizing you weren’t going to get much more out of him, you pulled him in for a hug and kissed him goodnight, his lips a bit warmer than before.

Getting into your car, you started the engine and plugged in your phone. Shifting gears, you waved goodbye to Altair and started to drive off. Looking back into your rearview mirror you could see suddenly Altair had turned and walked down into the alley between the restaurant and the offices next door.

Instantly suspicious, you pulled your car over and parked, grabbing your phone. Getting out, you walked back over to the restaurant, your mind racing with all sorts of fears. Was he cheating? What could he be doing?

Getting closer, you did your best to try and come up with a rational explanation of what was going on. You nearly came up with one until you heard moaning. Rather loud moaning at that.

Your heartbeat sped up faster as you turned to look down the barely lit alleyway. Along the brick wall you saw what looked to be two men, with one pin against it, his head thrown back and gripping tightly to the other man, whose face seemed to be buried in his throat.

As quietly as you could, you stepped closer to the two individuals. Even with the minimal light from the restaurants back door, you could clearly recognize the dark pea coat worn by one person who you loved.

“Altair?!” You cried out, just barely keeping the tears at bay.

Quickly the two of them broke apart. Along the wall was a young man with what looked like to be blood on his dress shirt.

Looking at the man you loved, you saw something you didn’t expect, blood dripping down his chin. Quickly taking out your phone, you turned on the flashlight and shined it in his face. With his mouth wide open, there they were, a set of very sharp fangs.

Your mind was flooded with all the clues from the last few months. The coppery taste of his drinks, his habit of eating the rarest of meats and now, actual blood drinking. You had wondered if he might have had a bit of a blood fetish but with the fangs….

This wasn’t cheating. Or was it? It would have made more sense if it had been.

You slowly started to back away, wishing you had some weapon with you.

“(Y/N)” Altair pleaded. “Its not what you think.”

“Then what is it Altair?! I’ve just caught my boyfriend drinking someone’s blood!” You yelled, not caring who heard. “What am I supposed to think?”

Altair quickly walked up to you, his hand outstretched.

“Please let me explain.” He asked gently.

“You had better.” You replied firmly.

Standing in front of you, Altair wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this. No matter how many times he went through this, it almost never ended well, often he would end up having to glamour someone he loved into forgetting about him. He had only known you for a few months but with how much he loved you and had quickly fallen in love with you, that was the last thing he wished to do.

Gesturing you to follow him to under the light, he waited until you joined him. Illuminated clearly, his fangs were still extended. Leaning back a bit, he opened his mouth wide and retracted them, licking the rest of the blood clean as he did so.

Looking to you, he saw your face grow even more pale. For a moment, he wondered if you might faint, but you remained standing.

Taking this all in, as much as you tried to write this off as nothing more than a blood fetish, you knew there was only one way he could make his fangs retract. No human could do that.

He wasn’t human. What was he?

It was so fanciful to think about. There was just no way it was possible. Surely it was just a result of the drinks and shock. But it was hard to argue with all pieces right in front of you.

“This is no fetish is it?” You asked, your voice shaking a bit.

Altair shook his head no sadly.

“Are..are you a..” You asked, praying you were wrong, but knowing that you weren’t.

“Yes, my love. I am a vampire.”


	25. The Black Cat-Jacob Frye/Female Reader

Jacob knew he should get up and get the day started, as it was nearing noon time. But considering he was lying in bed next to the woman who had stolen his heart several years ago, one fine fall day in St. James Park, he wasn’t feeling so inclined to move. Reaching over, he pulled you closer to him and with your head laying on his chest, Jacob planted a gentle kiss on your forehead and willed himself to try and go back to sleep, if only for a little bit.

As he lay there, he thought back to the night before, where the two of you had spent a wonderful evening out and about in London before coming back to your flat. After finishing making love for the first time, the two of you quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, the first time the two of you had felt this happy in a long time, if ever. Jacob always wondered what it meant when people spoke of moments like this feeling like everything was perfect and for the first time in his life, he understood it. And he wanted it to last always, as did you.

While the two of you were basking in such a moment, out in the parlor room, through an open window near the garden, another being came in from its own night on the town. With fur as dark as night, eyes greener than emeralds and claws sharper than most knives, the cat looked forward to retiring to the master bedroom, where it might snuggle up with the Mistress of the House for a brief nap before breakfast.

Jumping off the windowsill and making its way towards the bedroom, the cat noticed something wasn’t quite right. Along the floor were garments, garments that by one quick sniff he could tell did not belong to the Mistress. Sniffing them a bit more, the cat realized he recognized the scent. It was one that he had noticed on the Mistress over the last few weeks. If the scent was here…

Quickly running into the master bedroom, not making a sound along the floor, the cat pushed the door open. No sooner had he hopped up onto the end of the bed, did his emerald eyes fall upon the person who had dared to enter his domain and take his place next to the Mistress.

Blood boiling, the cat lept from the edge of the bed, landed on the Usurper’s chest, making him jump and waking up the Mistress as well. Hissing loudly, the cat dug his claws into the Usurpers skin, making him bleed.

Looking at what caused him pain, Jacob found himself face to face with a large black cat, its haunches raised, its teeth bared and possessing a look that could only be described as “What fresh hell is this?!”

“Poe! Get off Jacob!” You snapped.

For a moment, Poe didn’t move. He continued to stand there, as if he wasn’t going to leave without an explanation of some kind.

“Poe, I mean it! Off now!” You commanded. “You know better than to jump on people like that.”

With one last disgusted look at the person who was taking up his side of the bed, Poe finally stepped off Jacob and sulked off, wondering if he might find the Usurper’s shoes to chew on.

The both of you sat up and wiped the sleep from your eyes. Still surprised, Jacob turned to you and said, “I didn’t know you had a cat, love.”

“I’ve had him for awhile now. He’s normally sweet, but he also seems to think that he runs the place. My fault probably for giving him that idea.” You said wryly, stretching out a bit more. “We should get up. I don’t want him messing with your belongings.”

The two of you got out of bed and put on a bit of clothing. Walking towards the kitchen looking for signs of mischief, sure enough, Poe had a hold of one of Jacob’s boots, trying to drag it around.

“Poe let that go, now!” You ordered walking over to him.

For a moment, he listened and looked up to you with what was supposed to be an innocent face.

Picking up Jacob’s things, you said “That’s not going to work Poe. You leave Jacob’s things alone.”

After placing them in a hall closet out of Poe’s way, you and Jacob continued to the kitchen with Poe watching you and following, secretly plotting to test how scratch resistant his trousers were.

Once in the kitchen, you began making a quick breakfast for you and Jacob, eggs and bacon with toast and coffee. Poe hopped onto a nearby counter and watched, eagerly awaiting his own breakfast of fresh fish and looking over Jacob as if sizing him up and secretly thinking that he could take Jacob down easily.

Setting Poe’s breakfast in front of him, you and Jacob watched as he eagerly dug in. Poe enjoyed the taste of his breakfast but made sure to keep both eyes toward you and the Usurper. After taking a few bites of his own food and a bit of coffee, Jacob pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead.

The quiet moment was quickly interrupted by a loud hiss and the feel of sharp claws as Poe came over and swung at Jacob.

Exasperated, you pulled Poe away and explained “Poe! He isn’t hurting me, for gods sake.” Poe turned his gaze from you to Jacob as if he didn’t believe you. Taking a moment to stroke him gently, hoping that would calm him, you held him close and soon enough, you felt him purring.

Observing Poe, Jacob got the impression that Poe was more than a little protective of you. Jacob didn’t fault him for that, but he hoped in time that Poe would warm up to him, but Poe for his part, wasn’t going to let Jacob off the hook that easily.

Over the next few weeks, it was much the same. Jacob would come over, addressing him as “Furball” and Poe kept a watchful eye on him. Anytime the two of you saw fit to cuddle together on the sofa or lay on the chaise lounge, Poe would try to wedge himself between you, like some furry chaperone. Other times, he would insist on being in your lap the whole time and if Jacob would try to pet him, Poe would swat at him, claws out. Every time, you would tell Poe to be nice, but it didn’t seem to work. Poe didn’t like Jacob, period, or anyone else around you.

Poe had a history of not liking any of your suitors. Several times in the past, suitors wouldn’t come over to your flat because of how Poe behaved towards them. Even putting him up somewhere didn’t help. One suitor even had the nerve to demand that either Poe went, or he did. The suitor ended up losing. Poe had his way to be sure, but when it was just the two of you, he would be the sweetest, most loving cat anyone could meet.

One evening when Jacob was out with the Rooks, you sat at home reading on the windowsill with Poe in your lap, curled up in a ball, purring away with not a care in the world. After a bit you set you book down, and petted Poe gently, making him purr even louder.

“I wish I knew why you don’t like anyone around me. Granted, some of them you turned out to be right about, but I just know that Jacob is different. I’ve never met anyone like him before and I have never had anyone make me as happy as he has. I wish I could show you what a good person he is. I bet if you gave him a chance, you might see that.” You spoke sadly.

For a moment, Poe lifted his head and looked at you impassively. Still enjoying the feel of you petting him, he laid his head back down and went back to sleep. If your words had any effect on him, he gave no indication.

Later, Jacob stopped in to see you, after a rough mission, he needed to see your beautiful face. As he walked over to give you a kiss, Poe instantly woke up and hissed at him.

“Hello to you too, Poe. Id give you a kiss too, if I thought you wouldn’t scratch me.” Jacob said, tiredly.

You and Jacob visited for a bit before the two of you retired to the bedroom for the night. After undressing, Jacob placed his belongings in the wardrobe, out of Poe’s reach, as was his new habit. Settling in, Jacob pulled you into his arms and kissed you sweetly. He could sense a bit of sadness from you and he had a good idea why.

Unlike your other suitors, Jacob wasn’t one to give up easily. He knew how much Poe meant to you, having heard the story of when you took him in when no one else would. He knew Poe would always be more protective than most, but if things were going to move forward, something was going to have to change.

The next morning, Jacob awoke before you did. Wanting to surprise you, he kissed you gently, got out of bed, quietly dressed and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Not long after Jacob began his work, Poe got up from the sofa and jumped up onto the counter. Once Jacob finished making breakfast, he made up some fish for Poe and placed it in front of him.

Poe sniffed the plate a moment and looked back at Jacob, as if to ask if this was a trick. Taking a bite and noticing nothing strange, Poe began to eat, all the while keeping watch on Jacob.

Thinking there was no time like the present Jacob said sternly “Now that I have your attention, Poe, I think its time we had a talk. As you may have noticed, despite your efforts to scare me off, I am still here. Unlike the others before me, I’m far more stubborn and I have dealt with more stubborn people than you, furball. You may not realize this, but your mum loves you, a lot. And much like your mum loves you, I love her. I’ve been sweet on her since the day I met her. She’s an incredible woman, and I would never do anything to hurt her in any way.”

Taking a moment to compose himself Jacob continued “I’m not saying we have to be best mates, but it would really make your mum happy if we could be civil with each other. Can you do that, for her sake?”

Poe looked at Jacob, his expression neutral. Taking in Jacob’s stance and the tone of his voice, Poe noticed Jacob was behaving in a way he had never noticed before. Not sure what to think, Poe at the last few bites of his fish and leaped off the countertop. Jacob watched him walk over to the windowsill and said quietly “So much for that idea.”

Shortly after, you awoke and joined Jacob in the kitchen. Stunned by the fact that he had made breakfast for the two of you, you walked over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. You hadn’t even held Jacob a moment when you felt the sensation of something pawing at you. Stooping down to pick Poe up, he snuggled up against you, ever watchful of Jacob.

“Good morning to you too. I’ll feed you here in a minute.” You said yawning.

“He’s already been fed.” Jacob said.

Looking at Jacob stunned you said, “You fed him, and he actually ate it?”

“Yeah. To be honest I am just as surprised he did.” Jacob explained. He considered reaching out to try and pet Poe, but Jacob wasn’t in the mood to be used as a scratching post.

Having planned to spend the day with you, having not seen you much the last week, you and Jacob spent the day visiting. Poe observed the two of you from the window sill, only moving to step out into the back garden for a bit. As soon as he would come back in, Poe would continue observing you two for any signs of trouble. Poe for his part wanted to cuddle, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about Jacob now.

Sure, Jacob was proving to be not like the others, but in Poe’s eyes that didn’t mean he could let his guard down completely. Poe had seen the Mistress hurt too many times to do so, too many who didn’t keep their word to you.

Later, in the afternoon, you and Jacob had dozed off together on the chaise lounge, with Jacob holding you while your head rested on his chest. After a bit, Poe hopped off the windowsill and walked over to the two of you, purring loudly. Looking and seeing that perhaps he could snuggle up by your feet, Poe started to move towards the end. As he did so, he brushed against Jacob’s arm, hanging down over the edge.

“Come here furball.” Jacob said sleepily, reaching down and scooping Poe up with one hand, ignoring Poe trying to claw at him. Jacob sat Poe on his stomach. Feeling him next to you, you reached over to pet him. Poe remained in place, not sure what to think. While he remained still, Jacob reached over to pet him on the head. Poe hissed, but Jacob wasn’t dissuaded. Running his hand lightly over Poe’s head a moment, Jacob said gently “See? I’m not going to hurt either of you.”

A few minutes later, you and Jacob dozed off again, Poe remained on Jacob’s stomach watching the two of you sleep. As he watched, Poe noticed how calm you were. He noted how Jacob held you and how you didn’t seem to have a care in the world. He had never seen you this peaceful and seeing that Jacob was the cause of it and that Jacob was now seeing fit to include Poe more, softened his resolve a bit.

Poe felt himself ready for another cat nap. Curling up by you into a ball, he took one last look at Jacob and closed his green eyes. No sooner had Poe done so than he felt the two of you bring an arm close to him, as if to keep him from falling.

“Okay.” Poe thought. “This will do.”


	26. All that Glitters-Arno Dorian/Reader

It was a fine spring day in Paris. So fine that it seemed as if all the citizens were out and about taking advantage of it, laughing and meeting up with family and friends. The city seemed abuzz with excitement, not just for the weather but for an upcoming ball that was to be held that very night. A ball that you wished you could go to, but that was not to be.

For you on that fine spring day, you were busy at the dress shop, in the back room putting some finishing touches on an incredibly beautiful red with gold trimmed gown. You, along with Madame Marchal and some of the others, had been working on this gown for weeks, and now that it was done, you felt a mixture of relief and sadness, for it had become a favorite project. More than once you imagined what it would be like to own this gown yourself.

The patron who commissioned this gown was a favorite of yours as well. Because of this, you always took extra care to make sure that everything was perfect. You were a superior seamstress to be sure, but even so, anytime you made something for them, you always wondered if it was good enough. And they always assured you that it was.

After finishing one last bit of detail, you stepped back, looked over the gown one last time to make sure nothing had been missed. To your expert eye it was, but the decision would rest with another. Stepping out of the back room, you called to Madame Marchal, the elderly shop owner to come over and look over the gown. She quickly came in and after spending a few moments checking your work, with a satisfied smile, declared it finished.

“Go ahead and take it on over.” She said. “And make sure you hand it to him directly.”

“Him?” You asked, you heart skipping a few beats.

“Yes. He insisted.” Madame Marchal explained. “Once you are finished, you can go home for the day.” “Yes, Madame.” You replied and quickly set about wrapping up the dress carefully and once finished, you left the shop.

The walk was made longer by the larger than normal crowds out that day, but you did your best to navigate through. You were moving slowly enough that along the way, you were able to listen in on many of the conversations going on in the street, almost all of them were about the upcoming ball.

Hearing about it, gave you a bit of bittersweet feeling. While you loved your work at the shop, it was hard sometimes to not feel envious of those buying your gowns. Often, the gowns you made for others cost more than you could ever afford and more than once, you wished you could take one of those very dresses home. But this dress would have a different home than most.

Finally arriving just outside the Café Theatre, you quickly walked in, glad to be out of the crowds. Inside, you noted that the Café was packed and stage, two men were reading out with a bit of flourish the latest news of the day, to the cheers and sometimes jeers of the crowd, both men wearing garments you had created for the Cafe. You kept an eye out for the person that would be taking the gown, but he wasn’t in sight.

Moving through, you left the café area and walked down the hall to the main office, where the café Intendant was sitting at his desk, going through the accounts. Hearing you walk in, before you could say a word, he looked up, smiled and said, “He’s upstairs now.”

You hadn’t expected to see him today and you hoped you looked fetching enough. As you reached the top, you stopped for a moment to check your appearance in a nearby mirror. Though you wished you had a better frock now to change into, there was nothing you could do about it.

After smoothing your hair, pinching your cheeks and biting your lip for a bit of color, you took a deep breath and walked into the room. Looking around, you quickly spotted him by the hearth, where he seemed pre-occupied with a letter.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Dorian.” You called to him, smiling.

Turning around at the sound your voice, Arno quickly broke into a smile and hurried over to you, still carrying the piece of post in his hand. No sooner had he reached you, he picked you up and swung you around as he always did, and kissed you repeatedly, making you swoon.

“Hello my sweet. Have you finished for the day?” He asked hopefully as he brought a hand to your face, enjoying the light hint of red on your cheeks.

“I have. Well I will as soon as I formally hand this over to you.” You said smiling, holding up the bundle. 

“Is it the red dress?” Arno asked with an eager grin.

“Yes, it is. I literally just finished it today.” You replied as you handed it to him, curious as to know why he was so interested in a gown that as far as you knew, would simply be just another costume in the Café Theatre’s collection.

Setting the bundle on a nearby table, next to a small box, Arno set about opening it, much like a child opening a gift on Christmas morning. Watching him, you could see the anticipation growing in his eyes, his hands shaking as he loosened the knot and once done, he undid the wrapping. Laying his eyes on the red gown, Arno quickly picked it up and let it unfold, his smile growing wider at the sight of your work.

Arno had no doubts that the dress would turn out well. After all, it was made by the best hands in Paris. He still remembered the day he went into Madame Marchal’s shop, looking for a new seamstress to make costumes for the Café Theatre.

Madame Marchal had taken Arno to the back room to show him some of the work that the shop produced and found himself rather impressed by the quality and asked who was it that created such fine garments. Pointing to you, sitting at one of the back tables working silently and diligently on another commissioned gown, Madam Marchal told Arno all about how your work had helped to make the shop one of the most successful in Paris.

From there, you found yourself making all sorts of costumes for the Café. Each time, Arno would take over the designs personally and would speak with you on what it would take to create them. No matter how elaborate the design, you always managed to create exactly what he wanted and more.

Arno soon found himself not just impressed by your skills, but also charmed by your wit, your sweet nature and most of all, your gentle smile, the one you always greeted him with, the one that always made his heart stop everytime he saw it.

Arno took the dress and held it up to you. “I take it you like it Monsieur?” You asked lightly, a bit confused by his actions. “I think this is your finest work yet my sweet.” Arno said proudly, laying the gown back down on the table.

“So, what production will this be for?” You asked, greatly curious.

“Oh this isn’t for a production.” Arno replied, his smile slowly changing from sweet to sinful.

“Alright then what is it for?” You wondered, crossing your arms.

Turning back to the table, Arno picked up the letter he was holding earlier and handed it over to you. Taking it from him, you unfolded it and what was inside could have knocked you over.

Gasping aloud, you looked back to Arno and for a moment, you wondered if you might faint, for inside the letter were two tickets to tonight’s ball, one of them bearing your name.

“How?!” You stammered, your hands shaking as you held up the letter, still not believing it.

“I have my ways.” Arno teased, pulling you in for an embrace, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I called in a few favors. Said that someone special to me had never been to one before and I wanted to make it happen. That is, if you wanted to come with me?”

“Of course I do!” You shouted as you threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Wait, did you commission this dress for this?” You asked, the pieces coming together.

“I did. I was going to ask another to make it, but I wanted it to be something I knew you would like. So I asked Madame Marchal to help me with it. She was more than happy to go along with it.” Arno explained.

Recalling what all had gone into the dress, you asked “Is that why she would have me model the dress as they worked on it?”

“Well of course, had to make sure it would fit you perfectly.” He said. “Oh that reminds me.”

Letting you go for a moment, Arno reached over and grabbed the box from the table and handed it to you. Eagerly, you opened it and nestled inside was a pair of red slippers. The exact shade of red as your dress.

While you were busy marveling over the shoes, Arno went to the door and called downstairs for a few of the ladies from the theatre troupe. Quickly they came upstairs and walked in. Looking up from the shoes, you saw that they had brought up a few other items that they knew you would need for the dress.

Before you could say a word, the ladies quickly set to work helping you get ready. Arno stepped out to change himself and to make sure a few last minute details were in place.

Once the ladies were finished, they brought over the tall mirror so that you might see their work. Looking at your reflection, you didn’t recognize yourself and it took everything you had to keep your composure. You looked and felt every inch a Queen.

After one of the ladies handed you a white with gold trimmed fan, you walked down the stairs where Arno was waiting for you. He wasn’t dressed in his traditional garments, but what looked to be a well-made black suit with white trim, looking as handsome as ever. His long chestnut hair was pulled back and he also wore new white stockings and black shoes. He looked more handsome than ever before.

Holding his hand out to you, as you reached the bottom of the stairs, he said with a smile and a kiss “Shall we Cheri?”

The two of you walked out arm in arm to the waiting carriage to the great admiration of those in the Café. Stepping outside into the carriage, you couldn’t wait to arrive at the ball. Nor could Arno, for in a small pouch in his coat, he had one more surprise in store.

One that he had been saving for tonight.


	27. Hope For The Future-Desmond Miles/Reader

Break time.

After a 12 hour stretch in the Animus, Desmond signaled that he needed a break. The fact that he had signaled for one after what was normally a short period of time for him had confused Rebecca a bit, but Desmond had been pulling so many shifts lately, far more than even she felt comfortable at times, if he needed one, he needed one.

In the past, Desmond would get up from the chair slowly, stretch himself out a bit, get his bearings and then walk around for awhile. But as of late, it was as if Rebecca couldn’t get the apparatus off him fast enough. No sooner had she removed it, then Desmond bolted up and quickly scanned the room.

“Where is (Y/N)?” He asked urgently.

“They are on their way to Firenze. Had to get some more supplies and check in with the Council there. They left a few minutes ago.” Rebecca said, eying Desmond curiously.

Not there. Again.

Damn it.

I thought I timed it right.

Sighing heavily, Desmond got up and stretched a bit. The look of disappointment on his face hadn’t gone unnoticed by Rebecca, who asked anxiously “Desmond? What is it?”

Not in the mood to discuss it, Desmond shrugged and said “It’s nothing. I’m going to check my mail.” He slowly made his way over to the terminal, sat down, logged in and waited. Mere seconds passed before his inbox loaded, mostly filled with the usual nonsense, who had what duties and when and who took the last of the English breakfast tea.

One email, from you, had an attachment to it. Opening the email, it simply said

“Hey Desmond,

“I can’t believe it! I was going through my phone and found some pictures of us the other night at the bar. We were so blitzed I don’t remember taking them, but I thought I’d send them to you before I head out to Firenze. We should go over them when I get back. “

(Y/N)

Opening the attachment, Desmond braced himself for what he thought would be embarrassing photos of them dancing on top the tables half nude. The group had gotten more than a little drunk that night. Even now, Desmond’s memories that night were still fuzzy, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever recall that night soon.

But to his surprise and relief, the pictures were not embarrassing at all. In fact, they were rather sweet in nature. It was the two of you cuddled together in the booth, Desmond holding on to you, you with your arms around his waist. In one shot, Desmond had kissed you on the forehead, in another you had kissed him on the temple, making him smile from ear to ear.

Seeing such photos both made Desmond smile and made his heart drop. Re-reading your message, you didn’t seem too upset about the photos, but the fact that you wanted to discuss them made him anxious. Desmond himself wasn’t upset by the photos but there was another issue at play. It was the knowledge that Desmond had more than a crush on you.

Because Desmond spent most of his time in the Animus, there would be days when the two of you didn’t get a chance to visit at all. During the times that the two of you were both free, you two would spend that time talking about anything and everything that wasn’t assassin related. You had such an open and understanding nature that Desmond felt comfortable talking to you about the things that he carried with him, things he didn’t dare share with the others. The nightmares, the voices, the memories that would be so vivid that Desmond would be left questioning his sanity.

Even now, Desmond recalled the night he woke up screaming from another nightmare. Shaun and Rebecca had been out on a run and Desmond and you were left alone. You couldn’t sleep so you were at the terminal catching up on a few websites when you heard Desmond yelling from the sleeping area. Rushing over to him, you reached him just in time to see him bolt up from the bed, covered in sweat, yelling in Italian.

Instantly, you had wrapped your arms around him and held him close. It took moments of you calling to him and reassuring him to calm him down and the next thing Desmond knew, he was in your arms, you rubbing his back with one hand, you whispering over and over again that it was okay and that you were safe. Desmond didn’t know how long you had held him, but at that moment, the world could have ended, and he wouldn’t have noticed

For weeks after Desmond had been hoping for the chance to sit down with you and perhaps talk things over, but as of late, private time was hard to come by. In many instances, Desmond would take a break, only to have you either be gone on a mission or asleep. He thought he would have the chance to the other night when the whole group went down to the local tavern to have dinner and blow off a little steam. Desmond kept hoping for a moment where the two of you might have a chance to talk privately, but it had not happened.

Desmond spent most of the dinner and the hours before it quietly rehearsing what he was going to say. He had even written it out in case his nerves failed him. That speech was still in the pocket of his hoodie where had left it.

Reaching in and removing it, he gently unfolded it and read it over.

“(Y/N)

I’ve never really been good at this whole romance thing. Hell, I’ve never really been good at much, except the whole being an assassin thing. And maybe being a bartender. I thought about looking up some romantic quotes to share with you, but none of them seemed good enough. In all my times in the Animus, I didn’t really pick up any romantic tips either from Altair or Ezio. I am not the smooth talker that Ezio is or was.

But I did learn one thing from them and that’s not to waste chances. I don’t know how this war with the Templars is going to play out, so while I have the chance to tell you and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you that meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have helped to make these last few months much brighter and having you here, for the first time in a long time, gives hope for the future. Even if all this ends badly, having you here makes it all worth it and maybe when this is all over, we can try and build something more together. Even if we only stay friends, I want to have you in my life always. So what do you say?”

Even now, looking over the note, Desmond felt it wasn’t enough. For a moment, Desmond thought about walking outside and setting fire to the note and be done with it. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

After saving the pictures to his personal drive, Desmond walked back over to the sleeping area, the note still in his hand. Thinking that there was nothing left to lose, he folded it back up, kissed it for luck and left it on your bed, hoping you would find it.

There was no telling when you would be back and Desmond, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, walked back over to Rebecca and hooked back up to the Animus.

The fight against the Templars stopped for nothing. Not even for love.


	28. The Rose of Venice-Ezio Auditore X Reader

Walking through the streets of Venezia one morning, Leonardo Da Vinci was a man in search of something different. Having spent the last few days holed up in his workshop working on another project for the Brotherhood, he decided he needed a break, so off he went.

With his notebook tucked under his arm, his eyes wandered all through the crowds. To him it was another typical morning in the grand city of Venezia, people visiting with friends, haggling with vendors, listening to the latest announcements from the heralds. Life was never lacking in Venezia and as much as he missed his old shop in Firenze, Leonardo still relished every new opportunity his new home afforded him.

Reaching one of the open markets near the docks, Leonardo was curious as to what had been brought in the previous day. Vendors had already set up and had begun selling the newly arrived fabrics, art pieces, spices and more. Wandering from booth to booth, Leonardo examined carefully the new wares, asking many questions of the vendors, jotting down many of their answers with glee in his notebook.

Leonardo had perhaps been at the market for an hour or so when near a booth selling gems he spotted his dearest friend, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Quickly departing from a booth selling spices, Leonardo made his way over to his best friend and as he reached him, hugged him from behind, making him jump a bit.

Turning his head to see who it was, Ezio’s shock turned to joy when he realized who it was. “Leonardo, mio amico! I didn’t expect to find you here.”

Letting go of Ezio, Leonard replied “Nor did I. What brings you to the market this morning? Searching for something special?”

Sighing a bit Ezio replied “I am. But I am not having much luck I am afraid.”

Walking away from the vendor, Ezio and Leonard walked side by side.

“So, what is it you are looking for?” Leonardo asked.

For a moment, Ezio remained silent. Looking him over, Leonardo couldn’t help but note that Ezio didn’t seem to be his cheerful self.

Putting a hand on Ezio’s shoulder he asked gently “What is it friend?”

Ezio wasn’t sure if he should tell Leonardo what was troubling him. It was enough that it was weighing on his own heart and mind. But he knew his best friend was an inquisitive sort and wouldn’t let it go until he did tell him. Plus, he knew of few others more understanding than Leonardo.

“It’s about…Signorina Sforza.” Ezio muttered as they continued walking through the market.

“The Countess’s sister? What about her?” Leonardo asked. “Has something happened to her?”

“No! No nothing has happened. She is quite well.” Ezio said in a low voice, his eyes staring straight ahead, taking no notice of the others around him.

“So, what is it?” Leonardo asked, wondering what the cause of Ezio’s concern could be.

Taking a deep breath, Ezio said, his voice beginning to shake “I…well…I…”

“You have fallen for her haven’t you amico.” Leonardo said smiling, quickly realizing that only a matter of the heart could have Ezio in such a mood.

“Yes, I have.” Ezio blushed, redder than the lining of his hood.

Laughing gently Leonardo said “Being in love is nothing to be ashamed of mio amico. “

“My feelings for her do not fill me with shame.” Ezio said. “It is…”

“Yes?”

“It is the fact that I have worked with her these past few months and I still cannot pack up the courage to tell her. Me! An assassin! I have done things that would give any man pause, but I cannot tell a woman that I love her.” Ezio confessed, his frustration rising to the surface.

“Have you tried telling her?” Leonardo inquired.

Sighing deeply, Ezio said “Everytime I tried in the past, we would be interrupted or I would lose my nerve. I thought if I would leave little tokens of affection for her to find, it might help.”

“What did you leave for her?”

“Mostly flowers. Red roses usually. They are her favorite flowers and so whenever I would find an especially beautiful one, one that would remind me of her red hair, I would take it and leave it by her window. Or any place where I knew she would be.” Ezio explained, as he reached into a pouch and pulled out another rose, this one a deeper red than most. He twirled it between his fingers as he walked, being careful to mind the thorns.

“Does she know the flowers are from you?” Leonardo asked.

“If she does, she has given no indication.” Ezio answered sadly, still holding the rose. “I don’t even know if she found them. I haven’t dared asked for fear of giving myself away. For fear of her rejecting me.”

Leonardo was amazed. For as long as he had known Ezio, he had never seen him be shy about any woman. He had never heard of him speak of a woman in such a tender way. He recalled that day in his shop when Ezio and you had met and he recalled wondering if the two of you would get on at all. To the surprise of everyone, the two of you got along famously and had worked together since.

As the two friends wandered out of the market, Ezio came to an abrupt stop. Looking in the same direction, Leonardo saw that you were sitting under a tree on a small bench. You looked to be reading a letter and from your expression, it was a happy one.

Ezio stood frozen in place as he watched you, his heart racing, his face flush as he wondered if he should go to you or run.

As if he had heard Ezio’s thoughts, Leonardo put a hand on Ezio’s back and pushed him forward.

“Tell her now, amico.” He said, a gentle smile on his face.

“Now?!” Ezio said, his voice cracking.

“No time like the present. Go to her.” Leonardo said gently yet firmly. “Tell her everything.”

Watching Ezio walk slowly over to you, Leonardo looked for a place nearby where he might hide. Afraid that Ezio would lose his nerve, Leonardo wanted to remain close, so that he could be sure that Ezio would see this through.

Hiding behind an abandoned booth, Leonardo kept close watch as Ezio sat down next to you, the rose hidden behind his back. As he watched the two of you, he noted with a wry smile that Ezio seemed content to let you do most of the talking.

Observing, Leonardo though that the two of you together made the sweetest of sights and so taking out his notebook, he turned to a clean page and began sketching the two of you together on that bench. He was perhaps half way through with his sketch when he looked up and saw that right in the middle of you talking, Ezio had brought out the rose from behind his back, quickly making you stop and pause.

Leonardo held his pencil in place as he watched to see what would happen next. From his hiding place, he saw Ezio, with a very sheepish grin on his face try his best to put into words just how he felt about you. Leonardo could tell that Ezio was stumbling over his words and he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his best friend flustered.

Ezio was still in the middle of trying to pour out his heart when suddenly, you brought your hands up to his face and pulled him in for a long kiss, making a few of the other citizens walking by stop and cheer a bit at the sight of the two of you. As you broke the kiss, you basked in the glow of Ezio’s smile and giggled a bit at how red he was.

From his hiding spot, Leonardo smiled widely. Seeing that it had gone well for his best friend, he added a few more touches to the sketch and closed the notebook. Wanting to give the two of you more time together, Leonardo looked one last time in Ezio’s direction, nodded his approval and left to return to his shop.

He could add more details to the sketch later.

He even had a name for the sketch.

“la rosa di Venezia”


	29. Unbind Me-Jacob Frye/Reader

Walking into your home after a long night of patrolling, all you wanted to do was grab a quick bite and crawl into bed. Because the evening had been uneventful, you had considered calling it a night earlier, but the last time you had done so, a bit of an incident occurred. A big enough incident that it earned you and your husband a bollicking from the council. So, you stayed. It wasn’t worth it.

After making yourself a bit of food, you sat down at the table and wondered if Jacob had a better night than you. Because he had promised the lads a night out awhile back, they had kept bugging him on when it was going to happen. Knowing they would keep bugging about it until he gave in, you told him to go on ahead, and that you would meet him at home.

In years past, if Jacob and the lads had caused any trouble during their outings, you would come home to a message on the door from Sgt Abberline. Because no such message was there, either they didn’t cause enough trouble to warrant one or Sgt Abberline hadn’t found out about it yet.

Shaking your head at that thought, you finished your meal, set the dishes aside and went to head upstairs. As you reached the bottom, you suddenly heard snoring coming from the sitting room. Walking in, sitting in his favorite leather chair by the hearth, his head leaning to the side and covered in a blanket, was Jacob.

Walking over to him, you could smell the ale emanating from him. Noting that he still had his boots on, you wondered if he had made it back of his own accord or if some of the Rooks had helped him. No matter, you decided, he was home safe.

Leaning over him, you planted several kisses on his cheek. Instantly he began to stir, and a faint smile crossed his face.

“Ello love.” He murmured, his eyes still closed.

“Hello yourself Mister Frye.” You replied, kissing him again. “Did you have fun last night?”

Waking up more, Jacob opened his eyes and glanced up at up at you.

“It was alright. Id have much preferred you to go with us.” Jacob said. “How was your night?”

“Bloody boring.” You confessed.

“I’m sorry love. At least its done.” He replied.

“Done for now anyways.” You yawned. “I’m heading upstairs for a bit.”

“I’ll come with.” Jacob said, eager to get up and out of the chair. As he started to get up, he suddenly noticed that something was holding him down.

“I seem to be stuck.” He said, a bit confused.

Grabbing a hold of the blanket, you yanked it off and tossed it to the side. Sure enough, something was holding Jacob down, that something was a thin rope wrapped around his arms and stomach.

“Well that explains that.” Jacob noted wryly.

Despite being tired, you couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Jacob Frye of all people, being tied up.

You replied teasingly. “I like this.”

“You like me held down? Why haven’t you told me this before Mrs. Frye?” Jacob said, tilting his head.

“Because I didn’t know I liked it until just now. “You replied.

“I would love to stay like this awhile just for you love, but my neck and my back are aching. “Jacob said, straining against the ropes.

“Alright” You relented and engaged your hidden blade. With one fluid movement, you sliced though the rope, let it fall to the floor.

Jacob stood up slowly and stretched, his joints cracking as he did so.

“Shall we retire upstairs Mrs. Frye?” He asked as he pulled you into his arms.

“Don’t you have to meet with the Rooks later?” You asked.

“That can wait. “He said, kissing you gently. “Besides, they had me to themselves all night last night.”

Without another word, Jacob took your hand in his and led you upstairs. Last night might have been boring, but today wasn’t going to be.


	30. Hope For The Future Pt. 2-Desmond Miles/Reader

Later, that evening, you arrived back at the Villa Auditore after a long day on the road and taking care of Assassin business. While meeting with the council hadn’t taken too long, getting all the necessary supplies had taken much longer than you had planned on. That, coupled with the traffic on the way back, made you more than eager for the day to be done with.

Texting Shaun to come help with the supplies, it took a good half an hour to unload everything and put it up. Shaun of course had seen fit to gripe the whole time, until you reminded him that most of the stuff you had brought back was stuff he had asked for. Once it was all done, Shaun realized it was his turn to go pick up dinner that night and so he left.

Walking over to Rebecca, you gave her a hug and filled her in on the council’s latest round of orders: keep working as usual. Looking down at Desmond, still at it, you noted his expression seemed to be one of resignation, that he was simply just doing this to pass the time.

“Has he had a break at all?” You asked Rebecca.

“Just the one. It was right after you left.” She said. “Funny thing is, when he came out of it, the first thing he did was ask about you. Any idea why?”

You had a pretty good feeling why that was, but it wasn’t something you were willing to discuss with Rebecca now. Recalling the email and the pictures you had sent to Desmond before leaving for Firenze, you didn’t know if he would have the chance to read it before you returned.

“If he took a break, there is a chance he saw it. Saw the pictures too.”

“Maybe he found something he thought I would find interesting.” You said, hoping Rebecca would buy that.

“Hey, now that your back, I could use a short break myself. Do you mind sitting here with him?” Rebecca asked, pleadingly.

“Sure, just let me put some stuff up.”

Walking over to the sleeping area, you dumped a few items on the bed. No sooner had you done so, you noticed a folded-up piece of paper on your pillow. Picking it up, you walked back over and took Rebecca’s spot while she went upstairs for some air.

With nothing to do now but sit and watch, you unfolded the note and immediately recognized Desmond’s handwriting. You braced yourself for what you expected to be a rejection letter.

“(Y/N)

I’ve never really been good at this whole romance thing. Hell, I’ve never really been good at much, except the whole being an assassin thing. And maybe being a bartender. I thought about looking up some romantic quotes to share with you, but none of them seemed good enough. In all my times in the Animus, I didn’t really pick up any romantic tips either from Altair or Ezio. I am not the smooth talker that Ezio is or was.

But I did learn one thing from them and that’s not to waste chances. I don’t know how this war with the Templars is going to play out, so while I have the chance to tell you and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you that meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have helped to make these last few months much brighter and having you here, for the first time in a long time, gives hope for the future. Even if all this ends badly, having you here makes it all worth it and maybe when this is all over, we can try and build something more together. Even if we only stay friends, I want to have you in my life always. So, what do you say?”

You weren’t even half way through the note before you felt tears start to form in your eyes. Unbeknownst to Desmond, you had a crush on him ever since the day you met him back in Firenze, a crush that had only grown stronger the more and more you got to know him.

You had been wanting to say something to him for weeks. You even considered confessing your feelings for him the other night at dinner, but all of you had been having such a grand time that you didn’t want to spoil anything by confessing your feelings and risk being rejected.

So, you kept them to yourself and partook of the seemingly endless glasses of wine at dinner, so many that if it hadn’t been for the pictures on your phone, you would have not known about the shared bits of affection. Rebecca and Shaun for their parts had said nothing about the other night, but they themselves had little to no recollection of dinner.

Finding the pictures had been a mixture of joy and apprehension. Joy that you had them and apprehension regarding what to do about them. Because the bits of affection had taken place while the two of you were tipsy, the logical part of yourself tried to dismiss them. But your heart was full of hope, hope that there was sometime between the two of you.

You had wondered ever since then how to approach Desmond. With the two of you busy, every time you hoped to speak to him, something else would come up, frustrating you. The longer you wondered about where the two of you stood, the more it ate at you, until that morning you decided to compose the email.

For the sake of shielding yourself from rejection, you carefully worded the email to make it sound like the pictures were just some random happenstance and that you just wanted to compare notes with him. It took a fair amount of time for you to compose something that you felt would do the job and moments before you were set to leave for Firenze, you called it good enough and sent it, saying a silent prayer that he wouldn’t be freaked out by the pictures.

But now you knew where he stood. Right in your hands was irrefutable proof that he returned your feelings. Not only returned them, but he wanted to see about taking things further. The relief you felt in that moment was beyond words and it took everything you had to keep your composure, lest Shaun and Rebecca returned and started asking questions.

You wiped the tears from your eyes, folded the note and put it back in your pocket. Taking Desmond’s hand in yours, you squeezed it gently. You didn’t know if he could feel it while synced with the Animus, but after holding it for a while, you couldn’t resist the urge to bring it up to your lips and kiss it.

Knowing the conversation, the two of you would be having in the future would be a good one, you sat and waited patiently for Desmond. You considered writing a note for him, just in case you were pulled away, but you decided not to.

Some things were better said in person. And what you wanted to say was for him and him alone.


End file.
